


Undertale: Fay Route

by SalemLucidEster



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, The Amazing Fay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemLucidEster/pseuds/SalemLucidEster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had RESET so many times. Nothing changed. They just couldn't save everyone. After managing to rid themself of Chara's influence after going on a genocide run, Frisk wouldn't give up until they could save EVERYONE. So when a strange girl appears out of nowhere, it's obvious that Frisk would be cautious. But Fay gives the child no time to worry about such things, as she soon immersed herself into the human's adventure. Our little God 0 is in the world of Undertale, and it's troll time. Now, if only she could make puns...</p><p>Rated 'C' for crack fiction... Rated 'M' for content... Enjoy the stupidity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisky-Froo

A girl with shoulder length purple hair and blood red eyes poofed into existence about three feet above ground. Luckily, she landed on a poff of snow to cushion her fall, causing the white flakes to scatter about the air like magic. Seeing the wind blow the snow into intricate designs filled her with _determination_. Blinking to herself, Fay knew instantly that she was exactly where she wanted to be. In fact, the giant cloth sign right next to her saying "Welcome to Snowdin" only enforced this fact.

"Well... _That_ was easy..."

Standing up, Fay dusted the snow off herself and fought back a smile. She loved the snow. Unable to help herself, Fay ran over to another snow poff and kicked it. The snow swirled through the air and Fay spun happily as it fell on her. Giggling like a loony, Fay flopped onto her back and started to make a snow angle. After a few seconds, Fay stopped moving and just laid there to stare at the grey sky. Snowflakes landed on her face causing a smile to form. Letting out a breath, Fay sat herself up and looked down at herself. To her utter surprise, and relief, Fay wasn't wearing her usual red-violet mini dress. Praising the author, Fay took a better look at her new outfit. It was basically a simple red and white loli dress accompanied by white and purple striped stockings. And of course her witch hat. She liked this MUCH better and hoped it would stick.

"Okay... So... Snow...Din... Heh... Oh, right! Frisky-froo! Where eez joo?!"

Whipping her head around, Fay noticed that no one was even outside right now. Narrowing her eyes, Fay crawled over to one of the stakes holding up the sign and leaned against it. Due to the cold, Fay soon found herself falling asleep. 'It's so much nicer to sleep in the cold... Not like I can get hypothermia either~' So, sitting much like a rag doll, Fay slept against the town welcoming sign. After a while, Fay found herself being shaken awake by someone. She hadn't been asleep too long because she wasn't completely covered in snow, so that was good. Shaking her head to rid herself of any grogginess, Fay looked at the figure in front of her. It was a child. A human child with brown hair, blue shorts, and a blue and purple stripped shirt. Blinking a few times, Fay smiled at the child.

"Oh... Um... Hi?"

The child didn't answer and kept silent as they walked around Fay, apparently trying to get a better look at her. They held a face of confusion and concern. As they came back to face Fay, they narrowed their eyes and looked closely at her face.

"Um... Did I lose my nose or something? Ya know... from frostbite...?"

The kid continued to examine Fay with great intensity until Fay had enough. Laughing nervously, Fay stood up and dusted the snow off of her. Looking down at the child, Fay realized she was about two heads taller than the kid. 'Should I have been their age? What IS their age? The game never specified... FUUU- Too late now...'As it was, Fay appeared to be about twelve to fourteen-ish. Meaning she was actually sixteen. Fay never did look the age she made her body grow to. Staring back at the child, Fay crossed her arms and pouted.

"Staring is rude ya know..."

"I don't know you..."

"Well... Duh? Who knows everyone? And we've only just met... I don't see why-"

"You don't belong here..."

At this Fay froze. Wanting to check something, Fay's eyes glazed over for a moment as she looked into time. Realizing just how many times Frisk had RESET, Fay cursed herself. It was far more than she had initially guessed. Blinking and looking back down at Frisk, Fay gave an embarrassed smile. This was like the kids millionth timeline, no wonder they were cautious about Fay. They had already met EVERY monster in the underworld. She was NEW. And NEW wasn't exactly a thing that happened in this place. NEW didn't happen in closed space time loops. Sweating nervously now, Fay averted her gaze and fumbled with her fingers. Unsure of whether to still play it off as a mistake, Fay bit her lip.

"That's mean... What do you mean I don't belong here? Where are we anyway?"

The kid didn't answer and kept glaring at Fay suspiciously. With an exasperated sigh, Fay hunched her shoulders. With a hollow voice, Fay whispered to herself.

"Dammit. Yur killin' me Frisk..."

The kid froze, apparently having heard what Fay said. Looking up with wide eyes, Fay looked over to see Frisk backing away slowly. They were obviously frightened. They should be! A complete stranger knew their name in a closed time loop! Reaching out, Fay tried to diffuse the situation.

"No, Frisk, wait...! I... Fuck..."

Before she even finished, the human child ran off. Everything then went fuzzy and soon Fay felt time rewind and erase. Frisk was LOADING a SAVE. Practically floating in the void that once held a timeline, Fay scowled and pouted.

" _Seriously_?! God dammit Frisk!"

~*~

Frisk opened their eyes to find themself no longer in Snowdin. They were now just about to open the door to exit the ruins. They were scared, but knew that before was probably just a fluke or something. No one new ever showed up. No, maybe they were dreaming? All the LOADS and RESETS must be getting to them. Letting out a sigh, Frisk pushed open the door and exited the ruins. Now surrounded by snow, Frisk calmed down. Yeah, it was just a dream. Out of instinct, Frisk looked over to the bush hiding one of Alyphys' cameras. Without warning, the bush started to shake. Freezing, Frisk stared at the bush with wide eyes. Before they could react in any way, a person hurtled towards them and tackled them to the floor. Frisk was about to hit the person with a stick when they realized they weren't even in battle.

"FRISK! WHY?! That was beyond rude! LOADING a SAVE?! I'm not _that_ scary! Am I? Your such a meanie!"

Looking down, Frisk found themself being hugged rather affectionately by the strange girl from earlier. She was crying slightly and made it so Frisk was unable to move.

"That was unnecessary... Well, Since you LOADED, let's try this _again_. Hi. I'm Fay, and you're Frisk. I want to be your friend! Okay?"

Frisk struggled to free themself from the girls grip. Realizing this, Fay let Frisk go and smiled nervously at the human. The child looked at Fay warily and seemed to be thinking of something. Catching this, Fay narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you LOAD or even RESET, I won't go away. Do you really hate me that much? What have I done to make you mad?"

Frisk stayed silent a moment before giving a sigh. Looking up at Fay, they shook their head. They had nothing against her, they were just worried. Fay smiled at this, glad the child didn't despise her. Pulling at her witch hat and blowing her purple bangs out of her eyes, Fay stood up and offered a hand to Frisk. They took it and Fay helped them stand up. Smiling down to the kid, Fay bowed her head a bit.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just..."

"You know SAVES?"

"Hm? Oh... Well... I have determination too! You're probably also wondering why I'm even here. Let's just say I'm from an alternate universe and I managed to find my way over to this one. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, yeah?"

Frisk nods in understanding. They could reset time, so why couldn't someone else? And it wasn't too far off to believe this girl stumbled across an alternate universe. They were in an underground world full of monsters after all. It wasn't that far of a leap really. Fay hadn't hurt them yet and they obviously couldn't get away from the girl. So Frisk was fine with her. She was nice enough, and if she did anything... Well Frisk would deal with that when it happened. Hopefully there would be a peaceful way to solve it. Looking over to Fay, Frisk offered their hand and gave a small smile. Smiling back, Fay grabbed their hand and followed them down the path towards Snowdin.


	2. Sansy-Snoo

Fay continued to hold Frisk's hand as they walked down the snowy path. Neither of them talked much, not that Frisk was much of a talker to begin with. But the silence was pleasant and comfortable. The two neared a rather hearty branch on the path and quickly went around it. But as they went further, the sound of the branch being crushed echoed through the trees. There was no way that happened naturally. Frisk was unaffected by this however, and simply kept walking, pulling Fay along behind them. Fay could clearly feel someone's presence behind them and had the nagging sense that someone was following them. Of course, they _were_ being followed, but still. Frisk and Fay finally came up to a small bridge with a wooden arch over it. Fay knew it was supposed to be a gate, but it was too big to be anything other than an archway. Not that Fay had very long to appreciate the structure. Frisk tightened their grasp on Fay's hand then quickly let go. Making eye contact with the child, Fay nodded to show that she was ready for whatever.

Both 'humans' slowed to a stop right before the bridge when the sound of crunching snow filled the air. Someone was walking up behind them. It was actually kinda creepy. The person stopped walking and stood silently behind the two breathing deeply.

"H U M A N S-"

" _SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE!_ "

When the person started to speak, it "startled" Fay to the point of her screaming out a random quote. Everyone fell silent for a moment until Fay mumbled an apology. After another second of silence, the person continued to speak.

"... humans... don't you know how to greet a pal? turn around and shake my hand..."

Fay and Frisk turned around to face the person behind them. Like the good kid they were, Frisk shook the man's hand, revealing a whoopee cushion. The sound of 'fart' filled the air causing Fay to laugh a little too loudly. Quickly covering her mouth, Fay noticed Frisk smiling at her.

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in then hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny... hey, you too! don't leave me hangin!"

Still smiling, Fay shook her head no and put up her hands in surrender. She was good. Can't do the same prank twice in a row after all. Looking at the person in front of her, Fay's smile only widened. It was a short man wearing sport shorts, a plain white t-shirt, a fluffy zip-up hoodie, and fuzzy slippers. He was also a skeleton, which explained his pale complexion. Chancing a quick glance down at Frisk, Fay found them looking up at her with a curious glance. They were probably worried about how Fay would react to a living skeleton. Tilting her head, Fay then shrugged and held out her hand.

"Eh... Fine~ Whoopee me!"

"that just sounds wrong..."

But despite the comment, the skeleton shook her hand. Only this time, there was a hand buzzer instead of a fart bag. Flinching slightly, Fay ripped her hand back and glared at the short bone man. Narrowing her eyes at him, she pouted when he started laughing.

"oh boy! your face! hey, you're lucky, i don't usually get to use that joke. you seemed a little _shocked_ though."

"I don't know _watt_ you're talking about."

"hey, _lighten_ up a little!"

Frisk was laughing heartily, they seemed pleased that Fay was getting along with boney. Finding the child's laughing contagious, Fay smiled and looked to the skeleton. With a mischievous smirk, Fay spoke up.

"So... You're a skeleton huh? That's hilarious. My name is Fay. Nice ta meet cha~"

"Frisk..."

Nodding as if to confirm the child's name, Fay looked over to the skeleton to see him a little shaken up. Well he should be, seeing as Fay just took his own words right out of his mouth and used them on him. Being an almighty entity had its perks. With another smirk, Fay looked to the skeleton expectantly.

"um... i'm Sans... Sans the skeleton... i'm actually supposed to-"

"Wait wait wait... Sans? As in the _font_ or the French term for 'nothing'?"

"uh... what? i don't... look, little miss _Fairy_ , it's rude to make fun of people's names."

"Say's the one calling me a 'fairy'. Jerk..."

"you started it _Fairy_. as i was sayin' i'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody..."

"Oh! OH! Question!"

Fay quickly lifted her hand and waved it about in the air as if to get Sans' attention. Staring at her like she was an idiot, Sans groaned and rubbed his face. Looking to Frisk as if they could help, Sans sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Frisk too was looking at Fay strangely. The child obviously had no idea how to calm this girl down or make her behave.

"what is it Fairy?"

"Why are you searching for humans? And capturing them? OHMIGAWD! Is Soylent Green REALLY people?! Nu! I don't wanna be food! Frisk! Save yourself! I'll hold off these people eaters!"

Frisk just sweat dropped, realizing the girl was obviously playing around. Sans however just stared at the girl with a doubtful expression.

"you are one screwed up human..."

"Human? I'm... Oh... _Yeah_! Anyway! Go on! Why are you hunting humans?"

Sans blinked and mulled over what to actually tell the human children. He must seem suspicious by not answering. But he really didn't want to tell them that they were going to be killed for their souls. Luckily, he noticed a familiar yell in the distance. Praying to whatever was listening, Sans looked across the bridge with a smile.

"while i don't really care, my brother Papyrus, is a human-hunting fanatic. hey, actually I think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Frisk promptly nodded and moved around to push Fay along. Sans raised a brow at this, but smirked as the youngster pushed the teen where she needed to go. Without even waiting for him to explain, Frisk went to hide themself behind a very conveniently shaped lamp. This seemed to shock Sans a bit, but he would question it later. However, there was still the problem of Fay standing in the open like a deer in headlights.

"quick, go hide behind those boulders."

Nodding, Fay dashed towards the rocks and quickly jumped over them. Aside from the rustled snow, she was completely hidden from view. It was a good thing she actually ran, unlike the kid. So by the time she was settled, Frisk too was just hidden from sight. Though, how the kid knew to hide _there_ , perturbed Sans. Just then, a tall skeleton in a weird outfit entered the scene.

"sup, bro?"

'Ah! The fabled Papyrus!' As Sans spoke, the other skeleton obviously seemed to be a little miffed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SUP, BROTHER! IT'S BEEN-"

Upon hearing what Papyrus' voice sounded like, it was all Fay could manage to not burst out laughing. 'He really does sound like Skeletor! OHMIGOD' Quickly covering her mouth, Fay tried her best to stay silent. However, due to her effort, she didn't listen to a thing the tall skelly said. Things got a little more difficult when Papyrus started throwing a little fit though. He looked so upset and adorable! Sans spoke to his brother then started dealing out puns. Unable to help herself, Fay let out a sort of snort. Shoving her face in the snow, Fay held back her giggles. Luckily, Pap's voice was so loud that he didn't hear Fay. The snow shoved in Fay's face drastically helped her keep silent. Pap walked off laughing and it wasn't until Sans gave the okay that Fay stood up.

"Oh. My. GOD! Sans! Your brother is AMAZING! _OHMIGAWD_!"

Fay squealed a little at the last bit of her sentence and started giggling. Running over to join Sans and Frisk, Fay brushed snow off of herself, mostly her face and hair. Sans closed one eye and smiled over at Fay appreciatively.

"my bro _is_ pretty cool."

“Eh, you’re pretty awesome too~”

At this, Fay gave Sans a double thumbs up and a goofy smile. Frisk shook their head humorously but kept silent. Looking over to the child, Fay stuck out her tongue and winked. The small group continued to giggle for a moment more.


	3. Pappy-Poo

Calming down some, Fay stretched her arms above her head. After hearing a small crack, Fay let out a relieved sigh. Sans said to head out incase Papyrus came back. So following the current prompt, Fay started walking off with Frisk leading the way. However, to no one's real surprise, Sans called out again to ask for a favor. Fay stopped walking and gave a sidelong glance down at Frisk. It was ultimately up to them. Frisk seemed happy to oblige the skeleton and tuned to hear him out.

"i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing you both might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead."

And without waiting for a response, Sans walked away, in the opposite direction no less. Giving a light laugh, Fay looked over to Frisk to see them smiling. They explained, in as few words as possible, that they wanted to play along. Fay happily agreed. The two once again started walking off when Fay thought of a few questions.

"You seem to like everyone here very much..."

Frisk looked over to Fay questioningly but nodded in confirmation. Smiling to herself, Fay hummed a bit before asking her other question.

"Are you going to save them? Free the monsters I mean?"

Frisk once again looked over to Fay, but this time with a hint of wariness. Fay sensed the unspoken question and gave a hollow laugh.

"I know about _everything_ here. Maybe even more than you. I guess it's a side effect of swapping universes. I've managed to see quite a few timelines from beginning to end. That being said, I know about Chara, Flowey, and Asriel... I know about Gaster even... And the experiments... I know what Chara made you do..."

Hearing this, Frisk froze and stared at Fay in fear. Frowning, Fay shook her head.

"Oh, I don't blame you for anything! Not at all. Time travel corrodes even the best of intentions... It can be a maddening experience. But you managed to find your resolve, right? I just want to see a happy end. I'm here to help as much as I am able to get away with. I don't expect you to trust me Frisk. But please don't push me away... I won't tell anyone anything unless they meet certain criteria. And I won't tell anyone about what you did. That's your business and I have no right to tell others about it. Sorry I got all serious there. Didn't mean to dampen the mood. I just thought you should know. Let's get going. Papyrus and Sans are just up ahead. I wanna see the look on their faces when I cheat with _all_ the puzzles~"

Still rather wary, Frisk nodded. They were nervous knowing that Fay knew of their violent past. But she had so easily forgiven them and even promised to keep it a secret. It made Frisk wonder what kind of things Fay had to do and experience before she made it here. Frisk would have to ask her sometime. The two marched onwards and came across the skelebros rather quickly. Papyrus seemed to be arguing with Sans when he noticed the humans. Actually he noticed the rock behind them first, but Sans quickly cleared things up. Papyrus gave a little victory talk before actually addressing the two.

"HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN!!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT! IN ANY CASE. CONTINUE... ONLY IS YOU DARE!!! NYE HEH HEH HEH-"

Fay smiled throughout the whole monologue, but she didn't really listen. Actually, she started spacing out right after he introduced himself. Her distracted smile went unnoticed by Papyrus as he talked until running away. Frisk ended up having to poke Fay to get her attention. Raising a brow at her Frisk motioned towards Sans and the absent Papyrus. Fay blinked then turned to Sans, who was watching his brother walk off.

"well, that went well. don't sweat it kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya both."

"Ooookay... Oh! Sans!"

"...what?"

Fay quickly scoops up Frisk into her arms and hold them above her head. Frisk make a little squeak of surprise and Sans just looked on in mild curiosity.

"From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking, step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen, More to do than can ever be done! All hail the hero of the monsters! Frisk will bring da fweedoom!"

As Fay finished her little speech/song, she made the sound of a cheering crowd. Frisk was completely embarrassed and hiding their face in their hands. Sans on the other hand, just had a completely straight face, before letting out a hiss of laughter. Shaking his head, he walked away wondering what the hell was wrong with that girl. He also wondered why she said that. It was a little creepy, like she was foreshadowing... But this wasn't some crappy fanfiction, so she was just crazy. With Sans gone from sight. Fay placed Frisk back on the ground and held back a fit of laughter. Frisk spun around and placed their hands on their hips. Narrowing their eyes, Frisk pouted.

"Why?"

"Why NOT!? Did you see his face?! Priceless~"

Shaking their head, Frisk spun around and started walking off. Fay quickly followed after with a dorky grin on her face. The two had a few run-ins with monsters. Frisk "battled" them and quickly solved things peacefully. Fay on the other hand took no part in any of the so-called battles. It was almost as if the monsters couldn't even see Fay. It made Frisk a little worried. As they passed a knife wielding dog, Frisk turned to Fay.

"Why don't they notice you?"

"Hmm? Oh, they probably couldn't even see me. I find I'm very good at not being noticed. Another side effect I suppose? It comes quite in handy. Why?"

"Creepy..."

"Heh, I guess... But you get used to it. It's not like I can't talk to them though. I just have to make them notice me first~"

Frisk nodded, kind of understanding what Fay meant. She just kept surprising them with odd abilities. Frisk was willing to bet that anything strange about her, she was going to pin as side effects of dimension jumping. Not that Frisk minded. She probably couldn't explain it herself. The two continued to walk until they found themselves approaching Sans again. Fay smiled and waved to the skeleton, managing to catch his attention. Walking up to their boney friend, Fay shifted from foot to foot.

"hey, here's something important to remember."

Frisk nodded and listened politely while Sans explained about blue attacks. He said an easy way to remember them is to think of a blue stop sign. At this Fay frowned.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to "freeze"? If you see blue, freeze... Cause blue reminds me of the cold... So much easier than mixing up stop sign colors..."

"if that's how you wanna see it, then that's _snow_ problem at all"

"Yeah I think it's much easi-... _Really_?"

"what, come on Fairy. don't give me the _cold_ shoulder!"

Hiding her face in her hands, Fay starts laughing at the horrible puns.

"Ohmyfuckinggod... _Sans_... This is why you're everyone's favorite..."

"everyone's favorite?"

"Uh... Yeah!... Favorite comedian! Right Frisk? Common, back me up on this one!"

Fay gave a nervous smile as she quickly tried to make something up. There was no way she could tell Sans that he had a whole fan base waiting to get him in the bone zone. Looking down pleadingly at Frisk, she was visibly nervous. Frisk looked up at Fay then slowly started nodding their head in agreement. Smiling now, Fay looked back to Sans.

"SEE?! You're just _that_ punny! Heh... Oh! Lookie dat! We better get going! Wouldn't want to have Frisk here catch a cold from the... cold... Yeah... BYE!"

Not giving Sans, or even Frisk a chance to say something, Fay quickly picked up the child and ran off. They soon reached ice, but instead of falling flat on her face, Fay just kind of slid across the ice epically. She continued to hold Frisk in her arms until they came to a cliff side. Oddly enough, no monsters attacked, or even took notice of the two while Frisk was being carried. A fact to file away in their mind. At the end of the cliff, Papyrus was scolding Sans... about sleeping... As Fay neared the skelebros, the finally took notice of the two newcomers. Fay shifted Frisk so that they were both more comfortable as Fay held them.

"OH-HO! THE HUMANS ARRIVE! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOKME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING!!!"

Papyrus continued on his spiel about the invisible electricity maze and making bad jokes. When he finished, he dared Fay and Frisk to try the maze. Fay just rose a brow at the tall skeleton.

"Um... For one thing, even if we go back... We can't re-enter the ruins and just go away. And even if we could, there's no way back to the surface there... We're forced to go forwards... So... In a way this is cruel and unusual punishment towards a couple of children that fell down a hole and managed to not die from it..."

Sans and Papyrus just looked at Fay and Frisk silently for a moment, absorbing this fact. Sans raised a boney brow at Fay, while Papyrus looked completely baffled. He however quickly got over it.

"WELL SINCE YOU ARE HEALTHY AND WELL! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS' JOB TO GREET YOU TO THE UNDERGROUND. BUT I STILL MUST DO MY JOB AND CAPUTRE YOU... SO-"

"And for another thing... We're supposed to be the ones holding the orb, right? You'll get hurt if we move forwards... Though that really is quite a design flaw on your part... If there was no one here, there would be no guarantee that a human would even pick up the orb... So the maze would be useless..."

Fay held a straight face as she explained this to Sans and Papyrus. They both just looked at her in shock then down at the ord. Realizing she was right, Papyrus grumbled to himself and looked to Sans for an explanation of any kind. Sans however was glaring daggers at Fay.

"How did you know about that?"

"Um... OOPS! I TRIPPED!"

Rather dramatically, Fay fell towards the maze and made a big show of regaining her not so lost balance. Of course, Papyrus was zapped. With both skeletons rather stunned now, Fay rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we have obviously solved this puzzle, thought not in the normal way... So put down the orb and let us cross... Please..."

Fay added the 'please' as an afterthought and smiled sassily at the skeleton brothers. Sans only narrowed his eyes more but Papyrus seemed to think of Fay's words.

"YOU! TALLER HUMAN! YOU ARE WELL VERSED WITH PUZZLES. YOU OBVIOUSLY TAKE GREAT JOY IN SOLVING THEM. ALMOST AS MUCH AS I! AND DESPITE BEING ENEMIES, YOU TRIED TO CORRECT MY MISTAKE! HOW CHIVALRIOUS! AS A SHOW OF RESPECT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL LET YOU AND THE SMALL HUMAN PASS. BUT DO NOT THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN THE BEST OF ME! THERE ARE MORE CHALLENGING PUZZLES AHEAD! I AWAIT YOU HUMANS!"

Papyrus sauntered off to ready the next puzzle. Fay just smiled and shook her head. Still holding Frisk in her arms, Fay walked through the puzzle, in the correct manner I might add. Sans' suspicion grew, seeing Fay already knew the way through the maze. She walked up to him and put Frisk down. Now not only Sans was staring at Fay, but Frisk too.

"What?! He didn't put the orb down, and I didn't want to chance zapping Papyrus again!"

"Fay, no."

"AW! But Frisk! I already said I was going to cheat didn't I? Heh, I think I'm doing pretty well!"

Frisk gave an exasperated sigh and shook their head. Pulling at Fay's dress, Frisk pointed to a rather confused and upset Sans.

"Oh..."


	4. Puzzles Galore!

"... _OH_..."

" _Fairy_... What exactly-"

"ERROR! You have not yet met the criteria to be cleared for this information! All information is classified. Please see a supervisor if you have any questions... There are no supervisors..."

Fay answered almost robotically. It would have been funny if Sans weren't so suspicious of the girl. Said girl was now fidgeting under everyone's gaze and avoiding eye contact.

"Th-there are just some things you shouldn't know. Not yet at least... I will tell you eventually... But... It's still too early... Understand?"

Frisk was still grabbing at Fay's dress. They sighed and patted her hand in a show of comfort. Frisk couldn't tell if this girl was a genius, or an idiot. Maybe both? Is there a word for that? Oh, right, 'crazy'. As Fay continued to avert her eyes, Sans glowered at her. But he understood, sort of. Deciding that it was too much trouble, Sans huffed and relaxed a bit. He did not have the energy to deal with this.

"yeah, whatever Fairy... hey kid, did you see that weird outfit that my brother is wearing? we made it-"

Fay nodded, accepting Sans silent agreement. Stepping back, she let Sans talk to Frisk about Papyrus' outfit. She needed them to bond after all. After they finished, Frisk motioned for Fay to follow them. The two came across an ice cream vendor and ended up making his day. By buying half of his stock. Frisk offered one of the ice creams they had bought to Fay. She however declined the offer and told them to keep it. After walking for a while, Frisk and Fay once again found themselves in front of Pap and Sans.

"HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR... SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?"

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one."

Looking down, Fay spotted a piece of paper. Frisk simply walked right past it, completely ignoring the thing. Fay however picked it up and folded it cleanly. Placing the word search in her pocket, Fay turned her attention back to the cast.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"whoops."

The brothers started arguing about cross words and word searches. They couldn't decide which was more difficult, so they turned to the humans. Frisk agreed with Sans, saying the word search was easier. When everyone turned their attention to Fay, she smiled nervously and waved.

"WELL? WHAT ABOUT YOU TALL HUMAN?"

"Um... I've never actually played any of those before... So I have no idea..."

"WHAT? HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NEVER PLAYED SUCH COMMON PUZZLES BEFORE?"

"Um... I'm a deprived child?"

"wow. what a puzzling problem, how dare your parents not let you play with cross words and word searches."

"INDEED!-"

Papyrus was about to continue questioning Fay when he suddenly stopped talking and his eyes bugged out... After suddenly appearing...

"OH MY GOD!"

In a fit of annoyance, Papyrus just stormed off, leaving Fay, Frisk, and Sans to themselves. The small group exchanged looks of humor and embarrassment before Fay let out a cough.

"Welp, we should get going... See ya!"

Tapping Frisk on the shoulder, Fay started walking off to get to the next puzzle. As much as she loved this, she doubted she could keep doing puzzles for the length of her stay in the underground. Not when she could just skip them... And how inconvenient was it for monsters who decided to travel? Even if you knew the puzzle by heart, it would get annoying having to solve it just to visit a friend. Fay was thinking this as she and Frisk passed a plate of frozen spaghetti and a useless microwave. Smirking at the sight, Fay wondered just how bad Pap's cooking really was. Not that Fay would ever know. She couldn't eat food. Maybe sweets, but monster food was surprisingly lacking in sugar. It was hard to explain, but Fay couldn't eat it. It was kinda like trying to make a carnivorous animal live off of grass... Poisonous grass...

Fay was brought out of her thoughts when Frisk once again pulled at her dress. Looking down at the human, Fay tilted her head, silently asking what was wrong. Frisk was silent a moment before finally finding the right words.

"Piggy back?"

Fay smirked. Not against the idea, Fay crouched down and showed her back to the human. Frisk delicately climbed into Fay and wrapped their litter arms around her neck. Straightening herself up, Fay shifted Frisk so she had a better hold on them. Smiling happily, Fay looked back at the child and let out a laugh.

"Getting lazy are we?"

Frisk shook their head 'no' and once again seemed to be struggling for words. Fay gave another laugh and waited for the human to gather their answer.

"Can't fight if not seen..."

"AH~ Smart. Well then, let us be off! Navigate the way little captain!"

Frisk let out a giggle and just pointed forwards, so Fay continued the way she was headed. She wouldn't get tired of carrying Frisk. She didn't need sleep, though that never stopped her before. Sleep was _nice_. Fay quickly solved the next two puzzles and managed to sneak herself and Frisk past the married dog couple. Humming to herself, Fay walked up to an unsuspecting Papyrus and tapped his shoulder. The poor skeleton jumped in surprise but quickly regained his composure.

"AH! HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE MADE IT PAST MY TRAP!"

Frisk nodded enthusiastically and mumbled something about eating the spaghetti. Papyrus' eye sockets grew in joy and he started smiling. He was almost crying from joy.

"REALLY?! WOWIE... NO ONE'S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE... WELL THEN!! FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS... WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!"

After his little outburst, Papyrus started laughing and ran ahead. Fay was covering her mouth to keep from laughing and looked at Frisk from the corner of her eye. They seemed to be slightly sickened by the idea of eating the promised pasta, but kept silent none the less. Able to control herself now, Fay lowered her hand and continued on. Pap was waiting and explained the next puzzle to the two non-monsters. Again, Fay paid the conversation no mind. When Papyrus finally finished talking, Frisk pointed forward to the start the puzzle, but instead Fay backtracked a bit. Frisk pulled her clothes in confusion but Fay only winked in response. Walking up to a tree, Fay pulled a hidden switch and went back over to the puzzle. Stepping on the switch, all the circles turned green. Papyrus was rendered speechless and Frisk smacked their forehead. They had forgotten about that cheat. Papyrus finally found his voice and complimented them for solving the puzzle so quickly. And without his help too! Moving on, Fay walked past Sans and gave a wave in greeting, Frisk joining her in the action.

The next puzzle would have been challenging, if it actually worked. But after Pap gave a very long winded explanation of the complex puzzle, it turned out to be the easiest thing they came across. Unless you counted listening to that lengthy speech to be difficult, which Fay kind of did. Of course, once Pap saw the puzzle was broken, he sort of broke himself and just spun off. Not even bothering to hold back her laugh now, Fay burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was _awesome_. I wish I taped that. Youtube GOLD!"

Frisk just shook their head in amusement and the two went on, once again waving to Sans as they passed. This time he actually waved back, causing Fay to wave even more enthusiastically. Sans of course didn't match her enthusiasm and put his hands back in his pockets. Pouting a bit, Fay again shifted Frisk on her back and walked past another outpost. It would seem lesser dog was building a snow dog. Unable to help herself, Fay pet the guard dog and watched in amusement as its neck elongated. It now seemed to have been inspired and went off to make another snow dog. Pleased with herself, Fay skipped onwards with Frisk giggling on her back.

At the next puzzle, Fay grumbled. She couldn't exactly cheat her way out of this one. At least not while still coming off as human. Most humans couldn't jump the space between the cliff and the door. So with a sigh and almost practiced movements, Fay solved the puzzle on her first try. Though she was pouting and slouching the whole time. Stomping across the bridge, Fay ignored the slight look of amusement on Frisk's face. They were finally approaching the last FUCKING puzzle. Rolling her eyes, Fay looked to Frisk.

"Can we skip going to see Gyftrot? I just wanna get this over with."

Frisk looks at Fay and nods to her request. They too were getting rather tired, despite being carried pretty much the whole time. Frisk could only imagine how exhausted Fay was at this point. The two approached the bridge and quickly crossed, not really caring that the bridge was fake. As they neared the end, they could see Pap and Sans waiting for them. Stopping, Fay looked at the two skeletons and waited.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

Papyrus flipped a switch on a remote and various weapons suspended over the bridge. Putting down Frisk, Fay stood in front of the child protectively and eyed the weapons in wonder. They had a fucking _flame thrower_! Marveling at the size of each trap, Fay didn't realize Papyrus was talking until the weapons were put away. Apparently, Pap didn't feel like using that particular puzzle. Which was good considering it wasn't a puzzle at all, but a death trap. Fortunately, Fay managed to keep from pointing this out. Papyrus walked off and the coast was clear. Looking back down at Frisk, Fay smiled and offered her hand. Frisk took it and the two finally crossed the bridge. Before entering the town of Snowdin, Fay looked to Sans.

"We could have been dead where we stood~ Heh! Knock knock!"

San's eyes narrowed, he felt he heard that saying before. Or perhaps said something similar? But when? Something was definitely up, and Sans wasn't going to look the other way this time. Despite being suspicious of the girl, Sans couldn't leave a knock knock joke unanswered. So with a wary huff, Sans played along.

"who's there?"

"DISHES!"

Again, if it was even possible, Sans' eyes widened. He _knew_ this joke. He _told_ this joke. In a place _no one_ should have been. Sans knew this wasn't the woman behind the door. So how did little Fairy know this? Was it a coincidence?

"d-dishes who?"

"Dishes a BAD joke! Hehehehe~"

But Sans didn't laugh. He just stared at Fay in shock. It _had_ to be a coincidence. But he knew better. He knew very well those didn't exist. Clenching his fists, Sans watched as Fay pouted and mumbled something that made him freeze. She then walked off with Frisk in tow. She was smiling, being completely harmless and innocent. She never even attacked a single monster. Yet she gave Sans the worst feeling. She only muttered a simple line, but it ran shivers down the skeleton's back. She said...

"Are you having a bad time?"

Sans almost didn't catch the fact that the kid had hit Fay in irritation and started to scold her. What did these humans know? Even the kid... He had to go check something. NOW...


	5. Snowdin is COLD

The moment Fay and Frisk passed the welcoming sign, Fay flopped onto her stomach and just lay in the snow. She let out a muffled groan, causing Frisk to look down at her in confusion. Crouching down next to the girl, Frisk poked her. Fay's head popped up and she looked at Frisk with playful yet teary eyes.

"That was _horrible_! How do you do this over and over?! You're not human! Not... hooman-"

Fay starts to cry again and plants her face back into the snow. Frisk sweat dropped, cause that's a thing now, and pat Fay's back in a show of comfort. Fay let out another groan and tried to bury herself deeper into the ground by wiggling. Her dress was soaked now from melted snow and probably stained. Looking at the girl with worry, Frisk took hold of Fay's dress and tugged on it. Fay once again looked up at Frisk and noticed their expression.

"Oh? Are you okay? Are you cold? Hungry? You're not sick are you?!"

Frisk raised an eyebrow and shook their head. Still looking at Fay with that worried expression, Frisk managed to get Fay to sit up. She really was soaked from the snow.

"Then what's wrong? Are you tired?"

Frisk once again shook their head and grabbed a hold of Fay's hand. It was freezing. There was no way that Fay was okay. Why hadn't she said anything?

"You're cold. Let's go inside..."

Fay blinked at looked at Frisk for a moment in utter shock. Like the idea of someone noticing her needs was something new to her. This slightly concerned the human child. Frisk knew very well about not being cared for. However, Fay's shock soon turned to something dark. Her eyes hardened, but they weren't looking at Frisk. Not directly. It made Frisk freeze a bit.

"You're worried... Don't worry about me. EVER. I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself. Got it? Don't you dare spare any concern on me. I'll be fine..."

Fay looked away and visibly tried to calm herself down. Frisk was speechless and just stared at the girl in front of them. They were not expecting that kind of reaction from the normally bubbly girl. It was almost scary. Gulping, Frisk looked away and tried to calm themself down. However, Frisk was caught off guard and flinched a bit when they felt a rather frozen hand grasp their own. Fay stood up and gave an apologetic look. But she gave no apology for her words, meaning she meant them.

"Let's go. We should buy some more food. You'll need it. Besides, it's warmer inside right?"

Frisk nodded and tightened their hold on Fay's hand. Taking the lead, Frisk lead Fay into the town's shop and walked inside quickly. It was much warmer in there, and Frisk hated to admit it, but they had gotten quite cold. Fay quickly freed her hand from the child's and walked over to the counter. Frisk wasn't really sure what happened, but Fay came back with twice as much food as she should have been able to buy with what little gold she used. Seeing Frisk's confused glance, Fay smiled widely and motioned to the shopkeeper.

"She's really nice! The moment she saw me soaked, she offered to walk me home. Of course, I told her I don't live around here and am only getting food for you. Heh, she thinks we're related. Said I was a good big sister. So she gave me a really good deal!"

Putting the items into Frisk's inventory, Fay smiled back at the shop keeper and waved goodbye. The lady waved back as Fay dragged Frisk out of the shop.

"We don't have enough G to rent a room at the inn for both of us. You get priority, so go get some rest, okay?"

Frisk looked at Fay shook their head. They then narrowed their eyes and placed their hands on their hips while glaring at Fay accusingly.

"W-what?! We didn't have enough for two rooms to begin with! So go rest, don't worry about me okay?"

Fay handed the kid the rest of the G and pointed towards the INN with a smile. She was still soaking wet and obviously not thinking about her own health. Frowning, Frisk stomped their foot and stood their ground. Fay looked at them and realized they wouldn't cooperate even if she made them. Slouching in defeat, Fay held out her still cold hand to Frisk and pouted.

"You're being difficult... But fine. Let's go hang out at Grillby's then. We can probably afford something to eat there. And it's warm~ Deal?"

Frisk smiled and nodded, agreeing with Fay's compromise. The two quickly made their way to the dinner and sat down at an empty table. Making sure Frisk was sitting comfortably, Fay rushed over to the counter and ordered whatever she could afford. She brought the food back and placed it on the table. Frisk immediately dug in, not realizing just how hungry they were. Fay laughed at this and watched as Frisk stuffed their face. Before they knew it, Frisk was done eating and leaning back in their chair while patting their belly. Fay smiled at the kid and threw out the trash. Frisk didn't seem to notice, so Fay wouldn't tell them. The kid had eaten all the food. They were so hungry they didn't even notice that Fay ate nothing. Coming back to the table, Fay noticed Frisk's eyes drooping a bit. With a smile, Fay sat down and talked to Frisk until they fell asleep.

Without anyone noticing, Fay flashed Frisk over to the INN and paid for their room for the night. After putting the child to sleep, Fay quickly went back downstairs and thanked the INN keeper. The owner had offered to let Fay stay on the couch in the lobby for free, to which Fay reluctantly accepted. Fay didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Not that she needed it really. She spent the whole night reading a book about a group of kids that were genetically spliced with avian DNA. With their wings and amazing abilities, they beat up werewolves and an evil science corporation. 'Save the world MAX!' Fay had just finished the book and was summoning it away when a slightly panicked Frisk came running down the stairs. Once they saw Fay, they ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ah! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

To Fay's surprise, Frisk only tightened their hug and seemed to be crying. Frowning, Fay hugged back and pet the child's hair. Lifting the child, Fay sat Frisk in her lap and continued to hold them.

"It's okay. I'm here. I didn't leave... I won't leave you Frisk. Heh, not even when you want me to~"

Frisk continued to cry, but managed a wimpy laugh. Fay continued to coo and coddle the child until they had quieted down. Frisk wiped their nose and looked up at Fay. Then without warning, they lightly punched her shoulder. With a fake gasp of horror, Fay looked at Frisk.

" _What_ ~?!"

"Cheater... You promised..."

" _Excuse me_ , but I promised nothing~ I just said we should go to Grillby's."

Frisk folded their arms and stuck out their tongue at Fay. But then a thought popped into their head.

"Money?"

"Oh? I... _May_ have gambled a bit..."

Frisk gave Fay a look that only mothers could make. Laughing nervously, Fay shrugged and stood up. To Frisk's surprise, Fay's dress was now spotless. Yesterday it was stained from snow and dirt. Following their gaze, Fay smiled and said something about the INN keeper letting her use their washing machine. Which was a lie, but Frisk didn't need to know that. With all the questions out of the way, Fay helped Frisk to their feet and got ready to leave. However, Frisk had one last thing to say before they went outside again.

"Don't leave Fay..."

Fay looked down at Frisk with wide eyes but quickly smiled. Giving a nod and humming in reply, Fay left the warm lobby, Frisk quickly following after her. They both decided to look around Snowdin before confronting Papyrus in the mist. It was actually rather fun and took longer than they thought. Frisk had managed to befriend just about everyone in town. They even back tracked a bit and befriended the monsters in the forest as well. They got a good amount of G out of it, but Fay once again spent it all on food for Frisk. They ate at Grillby's again, though this time Frisk noticed Fay not eating anything. They were about to say something, but Fay quickly walked off to talk to Grillby.

At some point, everyone in town started assuming that Fay was Frisk's older sister. Though the two looked nothing alike. Being who they were though, Frisk and Fay played it off as being true. At least that way no one questioned them holding hands or Fay carrying Frisk around. To be honest, Frisk really enjoyed Fay's company. She always looked out for them and put Frisk first. If Toriel was 'mom', then Fay was definitely 'sister'. Not to mention the emotional support Fay gave in a sense by just being there. Frisk never had someone around that knew exactly what happened and could remember everything. It was nice to know they weren't alone in this anymore. And the fact Fay didn't judge Frisk was also really comforting.

Fay was carrying Frisk around on her back when the two finally realized how late it was. There wasn't a sun to judge time by, but as the two walked through the town again, the closing shops gave away that it was very late. Even the Inn had closed. Feeling a little deflated, Fay looked over at Frisk and noticed how tired they were. With no better option, Fay walked past the skelebro's house and towards the foggy path. Finding a bunch of trees crowded together, Fay made a sort of fort thing for Frisk to sleep in. It was actually just Fay scraping the snow off the ground and using branches to make a lean-to. It was small, but it helped keep out some of the cold and freshly falling snow. Setting the child down, Fay let Frisk fall asleep. Once they were out, Fay summoned a fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around the human. She charmed the blanket so that it created its own heat, making it like Frisk wasn't even outside in the cold. Knowing Frisk would be fine now, Fay sat in front of the lean-to and kept watch as they slept. Or rather, started reading about winged teenagers again.


	6. Blue Attacks are Weird...

Fay was still reading when she heard Frisk moving behind her. Fay dropped the book in her hands, but before it hit the ground it vanished. Turning to look back at the groggy human, Fay smiled.

"Morning sleepy butt~"

Frisk rubbed at their eyes and looked around. The obviously didn't remember Fay making the little shack last night. They marveled at the impromptu structure and hugged the blanket closer to them out of reflex. Fay fished out a cinnabun roll and offered it to Frisk. They took it and ate it while waking up. Once they finished, they licked their hands clean and looked at Fay.

"You eat?"

"Hm? Uh, yeah! Before you woke up... You warm enough?"

Frisk frowned at Fay's obvious lie, but when she asked about the temperature, Frisk was about to say that they were obviously cold. But now that they were thinking about it, they noticed they _weren't_. In fact, Frisk was toasty warm. Looking down at themself, Frisk inspected the blanket and noticed it was warmer than they were. Looking back up at Fay with wide eyes, they didn't expect her to laugh.

"Calm down Frisk. The blanket is magic. I managed to buy it off of one of the people in town. I thought it would be a good idea. Seems I was right! You don't look like someone that spent the night outside in the snow."

Fay nodded happily to her own idea and smiled. Frisk however looked at Fay, realizing that they did indeed spend the night outside in the cold. While Frisk didn't see Fay with a blanket, she seemed warm enough, so Frisk didn't say anything. They did however unwrap themselves from the blanket and wondered what to do with it. Seeing Frisk's slight distress, Fay expertly folded the blanket and put it in her own inventory. As she did this, the sound of footsteps approached them. Fay didn't seem to care in the slightest, but Frisk froze and held their breath. As it turned out, they didn't have to worry. It was only Papyrus.

"HUMANS! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS? WELL I HAVE FOUND YOU. NO ONE CAN HIDE FROM ME! NOW, PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED BY ME!"

Fay tried to keep a straight face as Papyrus spoke. She didn't want to laugh at him when he was being serious. But when the skeleton pulled out a bone to attack, Fay shot to her feet.

"Wait! Fight me! Frisk just woke up. They shouldn't have to fight so early in the morning. Besides, they are just a child. They haven't even had a proper breakfast! Don't hurt Frisk. _I'll_ fight you."

As Fay spoke, she positioned herself between Papyrus and Frisk, as if to be a shield for the child. Papyrus looked at Fay and Frisk then smiled.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW AS TO FIGHT A CHILD WHO HAS YET TO EAT THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY! AND SINCE YOU SO OBVIOUSLY WANT TO SEE MY GREATNESS FOR YOURSELF, I SHALL NOT DISAPOINT YOU! IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO FIGHT SOMEONE AS CARING AS YOU! HMMM.... MAYBE YOU HUMANS AREN'T ALL THAT BAD AFTER ALL... I BET WE COULD BE FRIEN-"

Papyrus stops talking for a moment then shakes his head.

"N-NO! NO THAT WON'T DO AT ALL! AFTER ALL, WE NEED A HUMAN TO FREE US FROM THE UNDERGROUND! AND ONCE I CAPTURE YOU, I'LL BE POPULAR AND HAVE FRIENDS! I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!"

Having come to his decision, Papyrus readies his attack and attempts to pull Fay's soul into battle. But nothing happens. Fay readies herself, waiting for Pap's attack, but he was frozen in place looking at Fay strangely. Noticing this, Fay frowned an tilted her head in confusion. Then all at once she realized what was wrong.

"Oh... OH! Ah! Sorry! Just... Gimme a sec... Hold on.... THERE! HA!"

As Fay spoke, she created a soul from scratch and quickly thrust it out in front of her. It however held no color. Seeing this, Fay frowned and completely ignored the sputtering Papyrus and wide eyed Frisk. Mumbling to herself, Fay snapped her fingers and the heart turned a bright hot pink.

"What? EH! Why _Pink_!?"

Snapping her fingers again, the heart turned brown, causing Fay to scowl.

"Who in their right mind has a _brown_ soul?!"

With another snap, the heart once again changed color. Only this time, it was red and green plaid. Dead panning, Fay's arms went limp. Taking a deep breath, Fay's eye started to twitch.

"What the fu-... WHY PLAID?! You know what? Screw it... I'll stick with pink... Stupid shuffle option...Who the hell put plaid in there?"

Twirling her finger in a counter-clockwise motion, Fay made the heart go back to being hot pink. Sighing to herself, Fay finally turned her attention back to Papyrus and smiled while clapping her hands.

"Sorry about that... Technical difficulty... We can start now!"

Papyrus just stood there, staring at Fay with his mouth hung open. Laughing nervously, Fay chanced a glance back at Frisk and saw that they too were in a similar state of shock. Giving another pathetic laugh, Fay looked back to Pap and saw him shake his head.

"WAIT... IS THAT HUMAN ACTUALLY A MONSTER??? I'VE NEVER SEEN HER BEFORE, SO HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!... MAYBE IT'S A 'HUMAN THING' TO CHANGE YOUR SOUL COLOR..."

Jumping at the chance to get at least one person off her back, Fay nodded ecstatically and smiled.

"Yeah! We can change the color of our souls! Most people just stick with their favorite color. But mine isn't working right now... Heheh... Heh..."

Papyrus seemed to buy Fay's blatant lie. Frisk however was looking at Fay in a confused and shocked manner. They obviously knew that wasn't possible and were starting to question just who and _what_ Fay was. Though it didn't really matter, did it? In response to Fay's comment Papyrus looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!!! I NEVER KNEW HUMANS WERE SO INTERESTING! I AM EXCITED TO SEE WHAT ELSE YOU CAN DO HUMAN! BUT WORRY NOT. I SHALL GO EASY ON YOU!"

Glad that was over with, Fay nodded and readied herself for battle. And by that, she meant she was sparing the shit out of the adorkable skeleton. The fight started off normal enough. Fay just kept her soul out of reach of the bones. But then Papyrus stepped it up a notch.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

Having completely forgotten what Sans had said about blue attacks, Fay flung her soul wildly about the box. She managed to hit EVERY SINGLE bone, yet Fay sustained _no_ damage. However, her pink soul was now blue.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE BLUE NO-... WAIT... WHA-"

Despite being blue, Fay's soul was still floating about the box like nothing happened. Not to mention her health was still at 100%. Fay looked at Papyrus as he cut himself off and wondered what was wrong. Did she do something wrong? Then it hit her.

"AH! I'm supposed to do the jumpy thing now, aren't I? Here... Lemme fix it... There! Okay, continue!"

Fay's soul finally fell to the bottom of the box with a heavy thud. She then smiled encouragingly at Pap while he just stared at the blue soul. He was quite confused but managed to speak up.

"WOWIE!!! DO ALL HUMANS USE MAGIC NOW??? WELL... WHATEVER IT IS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STILL TRY TO CAPTURE YOU HUMANS!!!"

Fay froze the moment Papyrus asked if all humans use magic. Blinking, Fay's face soon turned a bright red as she fell to her knees. Fay hid her face in her hands and shook her head violently. Making a strange strangled noise, Fay flopped onto her stomach and groaned. She started mumbling to herself and she rolled in the snow in an embarrassed panic. One could almost make out the words failure, stupid, and idiot. Fay messed up BAD. Face still red, Fay sat up and held out her wrists as if to be handcuffed.

"You win... I'm done ... Throw me in the dungeon..."

Frisk watched this whole ordeal without saying a word. Going between feeling shocked, to curious, to embarrassed, the child couldn't tear their gaze away from the so called fight in front of them. However, when Fay had her little break down, Frisk could only sweat drop. It was as if she _just_ realized humans shouldn't be able to do all those things. Still, they found themself slightly amused by her act. Frisk positioned themself in front of Fay. It was their turn now.

Papyrus on the other hand was just confused by the tall human's actions. She seemed to be in distress and Papyrus was about to ask if she was okay when she surrendered. Still confused and slightly concerned, Papyrus smiled over his victory. 

"WOWIE, YOU'RE GIVING UP ALREADY? THIS WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT! FEAR NOT HUMAN! I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU WHILE I WAIT FOR UNDYNE TO PICK YOU UP- HM? SO THE SECOND HUMAN WISHES TO TRY FIGHTING ME? ALRIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU A FAIR FIGHT AS WELL!!! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ATTACK!"

Fay looked over at Frisk with wide eyes, of which started to water. They were going to fight anyway?! NUUU! Lowering her hands, Fay crawled meekly over to Frisk and sat by their feet. Climbing to her feet, Fay leaned over Frisk's shoulder and watched the fight start. However, the kid was about to flirt with Papyrus. Scrunching up her nose, Fay looked over at Frisk.

"NOPE! You're what... six? Ten? No getting lovie dovie! So... INSULT!"

Before Frisk could even disagree, Fay pressed the magical "insult" button and looked at Pap expectantly. She kinda hopes to see a trace of sadness or anger. But all she got was a smile. Deadpanning, Fay clicked insult again only to have Papyrus thank them.

"OH HUMANS! YOU WISH TO SAVE MY FEELINGS FOR WHEN I MUST HAND YOU OVER TO UNDYNE! I AM FLATTERED! BUT WORRY NOT HUM-"

"HOW can someone be so _pure_?! Frisk! HOW?!"

After yelling this out, Fay ducked down to hide behind Frisk as if the small child could hide her. Frisk looked down at her and sweat dropped before looking to Papyrus who was still talking without a care. Smirking, Frisk suddenly felt a little devious. Noticing this, Fay frowned.

"Frisk... No... NOOOO...."

"I surrender..."

Putting their hands up in universal surrender, Frisk smiled warmly at Papyrus. Who of which had finally stopped talking and was looking at the two humans in awe. He was practically sparkling. He somehow managed to make a little squeak noise before shouting in victory. Fay however seemed to deflate and looked at Frisk with begging eyes.

"OH MY GOD!!! I... I ACTUALLY CAUGHT TWO HUMANS FOR THE FIRST TIME!!! OF COURSE I COULD DO IT THOUGH, AFTER ALL I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! OH, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL UNDYNE SEES HOW EASILY I DID IT, SHE'S GOING TO BE SO PROUD OF ME AND I'M GOING TO BE SO POPULAR!!!"

Papyrus coughs in an attempt to regain his dignity and turned to look at Fay and Frisk.  
"NOW YOU TWO! FOLLOW ME AND I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE SHE- I MEAN HOLDING CELL!!!"

Frisk nodded their head enthusiastically while Fay groaned and covered her face. Despite Papyrus telling them to follow him, he leaped over and picked up Frisk like they were nothing. Pap threw Frisk over his shoulder and quickly picked up Fay as well. She was no heavier than a soda can, but Pap didn't question it. He held her by his hip like a sack of potatoes. Pouting, Fay crossed her arms and looked at Frisk.

"You were supposed to avenge me... _Love ya_ lil bro..."

Frisk simply giggled at Fay's irritation and smiled. The two humans allowed Papyrus to carry them back to his house and lock them in his shed. Frisk went over and bundled up in the blanket provided and patted the floor next to them. Fay obliged and sat down on the floor as directed. Upon getting settled, Fay looked over at Frisk and smiled.

"Okay! So~ I'm still gonna help you get a happy ending... But we're gonna have fun doing it. Meaning~ Ima have fun!"

Frisk looked over at Fay and tilted their head in confusion. They had no idea what she meant by that, but it was definitely going to be different... Frisk didn't know if they should be scared or not. Eh, it would probably be fine...


	7. Our House in the Middle of Our Street~

Frisk was still wrapped in the provided blanket and eating some food Fay had bought earlier. She was right in saying they would need it. As they ate, Frisk watched in mild amusement as Fay spun around one of the "bars" of the cell. Or rather, running around one. Frisk suggested that they simply leave, but Fay shook her head. It would seem she had a plan. She was still spinning and running about when Papyrus came in to check on his "prisoners". Fay stopped spinning and ended up on the outside of the cell. Looking over to their peppy captor, Fay smiled and launched herself at the tall skeleton. Luckily, Papyrus caught her and held the girl in his arms as she hugged him in greeting.

"Hey Pappy!"

"UM... HELLO HUMAN! I AM FLATTERED YOU ARE SO EXCITED TO SEE ME, BUT WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE OF YOUR PRISON?"

"Hmm? Oh! I am aren't I! Eh... It's fine bruh... S'not like I left or anything...Right?!"

Before Papyrus could answer Fay's comment, Sans walked in after Papyrus.

"so you seriously caught them? i'm impressed bro... wait, where's the other one-?"

"SANS! Welcome to the party!"

"THERE'S A PARTY?! WOWIE! WHERE?"

"Right here! It's a 'Papyrus captured the humans' party! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Fay smiled widely and started clapping enthusiastically. As Papyrus spoke to the girl, Sans walked over to Frisk with a questioning look. Without looking, he pointed to Fay and raised a brow in a silent question. Frisk smiled but only shrugged their shoulder. They had no idea what Fay was doing, but she seemed happy and was having fun. Turning their gaze back to the short skeleton in front of them, Frisk waved in greeting. Sans nodded back with his eternal smile.

"How do you put up with Fairy over there? She seems to have a screw loose..."

Frisk didn't answer but simply snickered at Sans. Raising a brow, Sans was about to ask what was so funny when he felt a presence behind him.

"Well that's just _mean_. I don't say anything mean about you behind _your_ back."

With a slight jump, Sans turned around to find none other than Fay looking at him with a close eyed smile. Sweating a bit, Sans took a step back to distance himself from the girl. Unaffected by this, Fay skipped into the cell and leaned over Frisk.

"Join da party Frisk! Common~!"

Frisk giggled at Sans then turned to Fay and nodded. Holding their arms up and making grabby hands, Frisk silently asked Fay to pick them up. Fay rolled her eyes but picked up the child and hefted them onto her back.

"You are getting so lazy Frisk. You're gonna get fat at this rate!"

Frisk pouted and shook their head 'no' while crossing their arms. Fay laughed and walked out the cell.

"I'm only kidding. Still, I spoil you too much. _I'm a horrible sister_!"

Fay acted dramatically and put the back of her hand to her forehead. Frisk laughed and playfully hit Fay's arm. An action to which she pretended to be hurt and slowly started falling to the floor.

" _I'm melting_! Oh what a world, what a world! If only my brother weren't so cruel! Where did I go wrong?!"

Now on her stomach, Fay pretended to be dead but couldn't hide her laughter. Frisk was sitting on her back shaking their head humorously. Papyrus quickly ran over having seen Fay on the floor.

"OH NO! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE TALL HUMAN?!"

"it would seem she just couldn't _stand_ it. i guess she just couldn't handle the _gravity_ of the situation. "

Frisk and Fay both broke out into laughter while Papyrus' eyes widened in annoyance.

"REALLY SANS?! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SILLY PUNS! THE HUMAN COULD BE HURT!"

"Good one Sans... Heh, I'm fine Papyrus. Just playing~ Hey, when is this 'unding' person showing up?"

"UNDYNE? OH! I JUST CONTACTED HER! BUT SHE DIDN'T PICK UP. IT SEEMS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO CARE FOR YOU TWO ANOTHER DAY!"

As Papyrus said this, he posed and seemed to sparkle. Stifling a laugh, Fay looked up at Frisk and grinned.

"You think you'll be okay to sleep here, little brother? I don't want you getting sick... Hmm... Papyrus? Can you please let Frisk sleep in your house. It's probably safer and warmer."

"LITTLE BROTHER?! OH SANS! THEY'RE SIBLINGS, JUST LIKE US! OH?... HM.... HOW ABOUT THIS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GRANT A TRUCE BETWEEN US, BOTH OF YOU CAN SLEEP IN OUR HOUSE IF YOU TWO PROMISE NOT TO ESCAPE US!!! I'LL HAVE MY EYE ON YOU SO NO FUNNY BUSINESS ALRIGHT?"

Papyrus smiles to himself then holds out his hand to shake on it. Fay gives a thumbs up from where she is still pinned to the ground and Frisk smiles. Nodding, the child reaches out and shakes hands with Papyrus to seal the deal. Frisk mumbles 'We promise' then quickly climbs off Fay's back. Papyrus' smile only grows as the humans agreed to his terms. After all, he couldn't let them be in bad health when handing them over to the king!

"EXCELLENT!!! WE'LL ALL HAVE A 'HOSTAGE SLEEPOVER' SANS!"

"you should be grateful my awesome bro is so generous. be nice and polite and me and pap will worry about the _rest_."

"YES, WE CAN HANDLE ALL THE OTHER STUFF-- WAIT... THAT WAS A PUN WASN'T IT?!"

Sans just shrugs his shoulders and Papyrus rages. Fay smiles to herself and climbs to her feet, now free from Frisk's weight. This was going quite well and she was glad that everyone was in a good mood. Frisk went over to Papyrus to try and calm him down as he scolded Sans. Fay just kept back and watched everything with a warm, yet slightly sad smile. After a moment, Papyrus finally calmed down and picked up Frisk again. Letting out a loud laugh, the skeleton leapt through the door while carrying Frisk on his shoulders. Giving an empty giggle, Fay shook her head and looked over to Sans.

"You're all too nice..."

"my bro is practically a bleeding heart-"

"It wasn't a compliment, unfortunately... Let's go before they come back for us..."

Sans took a side long glance at Fay as she stared out the door with a weak smile. Narrowing his eyes, Sans walked up next to Fay but said nothing. Fay grabbed onto the bottom corner of Sans' jacket and started walking. Sans raised a brow at this but walked along side Fay. Sensing his unspoken question, Fay laughed.

"You are escorting the prisoner to her new holding cell... I can't run away if you're "holding" onto me..."

Sans gave a breathy laugh and "lead" Fay to the house. Once at the door, Fay let go of the jacket and rocked on her heels as Sans went in first. Following after him, Fay looked around the house in mild fascination. Frisk was sitting on the couch and Pap was in the kitchen, most likely making spaghetti. Walking over to Frisk, Fay plopped down next to the child and smiled. Sans went to check on his brother in the kitchen leaving Fay and Frisk in moderate privacy. Leaning over a bit, Fay smiled and nudged Frisk playfully.

"If you're still awake later, you can ask whatever questions you need to. Just make sure these two are asleep first, k?"

Frisk nodded and nudged Fay back, which started a mini shoving war between the two on the couch. By the time Sans came back out, Fay and Frisk were laughing and struggling to knock each other over. Sans chuckled and sat down on the floor at the foot of the couch. Fay let Frisk shove her and she fell over. Now laying on the couch, Fay squirmed to get comfy and stared at the single sock on the floor by the TV. She paid no mind to anything else and just watched the sock intensely.

"i don't think staring at it will do anything Fairy..."

"I'm making sure it doesn't come to life or burst into flames... I think it moved earlier... I'm not taking any chances with spontaneous evolution..."

"maybe it's a ghost..."

"It's not... The only ghost left without a physical form right now is Napstablook... And they still have to run their families snail farm..."

Fay mumbled as she said all this, but it was still clear enough to be heard. Frisk smacked the girl's head and glared at her. Sans on the other hand looked at Fay with wide eyes.

"and how do you know that?"

"We met Blooky back in the ruins..."

It was obvious that no one believed that. Hell, Even Fay didn't find it very convincing. Keeping her gaze on the sock, Sans tensed up and glared at Fay.

"who do you think you're fooling here Fairy? i'm not a bonehead."

"Technically you _are_. But honestly, I guess I'm fooling everyone at this point... Not that I'm trying hard~"

At this, even Frisk tensed up and stared at Fay. Breaking her gaze from the sock, Fay smiled at Frisk and Sans. Looking to Frisk and giving a wink, Fay continued.

"Ain't that right 'Legendary Fartmaster'?"

" _Fay_."

"Hey~ He _technically_ met the criteria. Isn't he always the first to notice anyway? Actually, the only one to notice really... So what's the harm? I'd rather him not attack me thanks~ And you're safe anyway!"

Frisk glared at Fay disapprovingly and shook their head. It wasn't like they could stop her now, she said too much. Sans watched the two with calculating eyes. He honestly was more worried about Fay. He had no notes even mentioned a second human, let alone a overly suspicious female. There were a bunch about Frisk that seemed to go back many timelines. Sans even had vague memories of the child. Another thing he had nothing of, of the girl in front of him. Sans instinctively trusted Frisk, but Fairy here was obviously hiding something. Stiffening when Fay turned her gaze to him, Sans flashed a worried glance to the kitchen.

"We're not here to fight Sans. We all want the same thing, a happy ending."

"Who are you Fay?"

" _Wrong question_ ~ Oh hey! Food's ready!"

"I HAVE FINISHED MAKING OUR MEAL HUMANS! I THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS HAS MADE SPAGHETTI! THE GREATEST OF FOODS EVER CREATED AND MADE BY THE BEST CHEF IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND, ME!"

Fay clapped merrily as everyone gathered around the table to eat. With a plate of spaghetti in front of everyone, Fay's smile quickly faded. Looking at Papyrus, Fay frowned. He was already eating the food while Pap just stared at it. Frisk had a fork full hovering in front of their mouth. They were trying to muster up the determination to eat the substance that Papyrus insisted was food. Letting out a sigh, Fay quickly caught everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry Papyrus... But... I'm not hungry at all. My stomach isn't feeling too well and tomatoes aren't very good for a human's upset tummy... I'm so sorry... I really wanted to try your great food too! Look! It sparkles and everything!"

Fay motioned to the spaghetti for emphasis. It really was sparkling... But that was entirely due to the glitter. Still frowning, Fay looked to Pap with sad eyes. Papyrus was frowning now too.

"OH NO! ARE YOU SICK HUMAN? IT'S OKAY IF YOU CAN'T EAT RIGHT NOW. WHEN YOU GET HUNGRY, I'LL MAKE YOU SOME MORE, OKAY? I ALSO HAVE PLENTY OF LEFT OVERS! WORRY NOT HUMAN. YOU WILL STILL GET TO TRY MY GREAT COOKING!"

Fay flashed Pap an apologetic smile and got up from her seat. Pushing her seat back in, Fay gave a slight bow to everyone. Sans was slightly impressed with how Fay handled and avoided the situation. She boosted his brothers ego while managing to get out of eating the inedible pasta. Frisk however was not so impressed. Actually, they were quite worried and annoyed. Thinking back on it, Frisk couldn't think of a single time they saw Fay eat anything. It has been almost four days now! Watching Fay leave the kitchen, Frisk tightened their grip on their fork and huffed in anger. This caught Sans' attention.

"what is it kiddo?"

"Fay didn't eat..."

"i noticed that bud. what the big deal?"

"YES, SHE DID SAY HER STOMACH WAS IN PAIN, SO WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?"

"She hasn't eaten in almost four days..."

This caught everyone off guard. Papyrus looked out of the kitchen in worry and Sans narrowed his eyes. This was definitely not normal human behavior. Looking over to Frisk, Sans asked the obvious question.

"hey, aren't humans supposed to eat every day?"

Frisk nods and frowns. Sans goes silent while he thinks to himself. Papyrus however is unable to keep his thoughts quiet.

"WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON'T EAT EVERY DAY HUMAN?"

Frisk went silent and hid their face behind their bangs. Seeming to get what the kid was getting at, Sans answered for Frisk.

"they die Pap..."


	8. Dodging Questions Like a BOSS!

Fay was on the couch with her head leaned back and feet stretched out in front of her. Even without being, well, her, Fay could hear the conversation in the kitchen. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Fay scowled. Frisk just _had_ to say something... Meanie... After Sans explained that humans die if they don't eat there was a moment of silence. But not a very long one.

"WHAT?!?!?! TALL HUMAN! COME BACK! YOU MUST EAT BEFORE YOU DIE! I CAN NOT LET A PRISONER UNDER MY CARE DIE! HUMAAAAAN!!!"

Fay cringed as she heard Papyrus knock over the table in his hurry to stand up. The plates audibly shattered as Papyrus ran up to Fay with teary eyes. Sans followed after his brother at a sluggish pace but kept a keen eye on the girl. Frisk was a little slower coming out of the kitchen. A very familiar sent hit her and Fay's eyes snapped open. She knew what was wrong immediately. Ignoring Pap's attempt at scolding her, Fay shot out of her seat and made her way over to Frisk.

"HUMAN! YOU MUST EAT! I CAN NOT LET YOU-"

"Quiet! Not right now Pap... Frisk... Let me see..."

Frisk jumped a bit and held their hand behind their back. Frisk shook their head and took a step away from Fay. Narrowing her eyes, Fay held out her hand, as if demanding something. Sans looked at Fay curiously and Pap stood with his mouth still open from speaking. Frisk sighed and placed their hand on top of Fays. It was cut and bleeding. It encompassed a large portion of Frisk's hand, meaning there was quite a bit of blood. Letting out a hiss, Fay quickly pulled out some bandages from her inventory. Something Frisk didn't even knew she had in there. Without facing them, Fay called out to the skeleton brothers.

"Papyrus. Get some fresh water please. Sans, can you get a few clean towels? Frisk, sit down please. I know you're used to this, but you can still get light headed..."

The sudden seriousness in Fay's voice shocked everyone enough to make them do what she asked. Surprisingly, Sans was the first one back and held the towels out to Fay. He was looking at Frisk, or rather their blood, with wide eyes. He seemed a little freaked out. Memories flashed through Sans head causing him to cringe. Papyrus came soon after with a cooking pot full of water. Putting it down next to Fay and Frisk, Papyrus finally got a good look at the wound.

" OH GOD, TINY H-HUMAN ARE YOU OK!?!?!?! SANS WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT'S ALL THAT RED STUFF?!"

"It's blood. It isn't as bad as it looks. It just needs to be cleaned... This is probably from when the table was... I'll fix it up now..."

"isn't that stuff supposed to, ya know, stay inside? from what i've heard, it's really important."

"It is... Think of it like a liquid soul... The more you lose, the weaker you get. However, if you heal it the right way, you can make more and get better... But it takes a while, and food helps. Though sometimes, even if you don't lose all of it, you can still die... The body and brain are unable to receive oxygen. Without oxygen the human brain shuts down and dies. This is called exsanguination, or in layman's terms, bleeding out. Actually, one only needs to lose about one third of their blood to die. A human approximately one hundred pounds only produces around one gallon of blood... I would guess Frisk is only fifty-seven, meaning they have only a little over half a gallon of blood to spare. Actually, bleeding to death is one of the worst ways to go... You are still fully aware of you and your surroundings but are unable to focus, move, or even communicate at times. You basically get to watch your death while trapped in your own body. You feel yourself slowly-"

"okay, i think that's enough Fairy... you're freaking everyone out..."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry... I started ranting... Don't worry though! This isn't even enough blood to cause someone to faint. Maybe be a little dizzy... You'll be fine Frisk. All done!"

As Fay spoke, she dampened a rag and used it to gently wipe off the blood and clean the wound. It really wasn't that bad. Putting the dirty rag aside, Fay then use the clean one to dry off Frisk's hand and put pressure on the wound. Dumping the dirty rags into the pot of water, Fay quickly and expertly wrapped up Frisk's hand in the bandage. The bleeding had almost stopped now and Frisk was fine. Aside from hearing the horror story Fay just shared. Though the one most affected was Papyrus. He was now crying and hugging Frisk tightly asking if they were okay. Fay shook her head in good humor and gathered the supplies to take to the kitchen.

"Frisk is perfectly safe. It was just a scrape from a plate shard. They will be fine after eating something."

"A PLATE SHAR- OH MY GOD NO!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT TINY HUMAN! IF I WERE MORE CAREFUL YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN HURT! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU TINY HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEG FOR YOUR FORGIV-"

Fay watched Pap coddle Frisk and sighed. Frisk seemed distressed from getting so much attention but was otherwise fine. Looking to Sans, Fay coughed to get his attention.

"Make sure Papyrus doesn't hug Frisk to death... Breathing is a thing too... I'll go clean this up..."

Sans nodded, almost in a daze as Fay walked into the kitchen. Holding the pot with one hand and balancing it on her hip, Fay swipes her other hand towards the broken table, chairs, and dishes. Silently and almost instantly, the table righted itself and everything broken fixed itself. The dishes were also repaired, cleaned, and put away. The spaghetti splattered about the room simply faded into nothingness. Grabbing a chair, Fay stood on it to reach the sink and washed away the bloody water. She also threw out the bloody rags after rinsing them off some. Putting the chair back, Fay quickly went back to the living room to find Frisk sitting it Papyrus' lap while being pet like a cat. Sans was next to them, leaning his back against the wall for support. Clapping once to gain their attention, Fay smiled at everyone.

"I think we've had enough excitement. Everyone, off to bed. It's gotten late and everyone seems really stressed. Frisk, you get the couch... Though it's not exactly made for sleeping... Hmm..."

Crossing her arms, Fay looked back and forth between Sans and Papyrus. Sans noticed this and raised a brow.

"what cha thinking Fairy?"

"Frisk, you should sleep with one of them. The couch it rather lumpy and won't help your circulation any... Only if they are okay with this of course."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HUMBLY OFFERS TO SHARE HIS BED WITH THE TINY HUMAN! IT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO! THAT MEANS THE TALL HUMAN SHALL SHARE WITH SANS!"

"heh, uh... wow... Pap. you're pushing me into a _corner_ here... i'm feeling a little _boxed_ in..."

"SANS!"

"heh, sorry bro... but hey, i don't mind. whaddya say Fairy? wanna _shack up_ together?"

"No... No thank you... I'll use the couch... Besides, it's Sans room. I wouldn't want to intrude..."

Waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, Fay took a step back from the group and inched towards the couch. Papyrus was uncomfortable with this and was about to push the issue when Fay turned her attention to Frisk.

"Hey, you should go get ready for bed. You're looking a little tired out there Frisk..."

This immediately caught Pap's attention. He looked down at the human in his lap and noticed that Frisk was indeed getting a little tired. They had a hard time keeping their eyes open. Though despite this, Frisk kept shooting Fay strange glances. They were upset she didn't eat, but they were thankful she helped them. Frisk would have said something, but they were too tired to complain. Letting it go for today, Frisk nodded and started to stand up. Papyrus quickly rose to his feet and picked up Frisk in his boney arms. With a smile, he bounded over to the stairs.

"I SHALL ASSIST YOU TINY HUMAN! THEN SANS WILL READ US A BEDTIME STORY! IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE ABOUT A FLUFFY BUNNY."

Fay chuckled and shook her head as she watched the two go. Sans let out a yawn but kept his eyes on Fay.

"i guess i'll just clean up the kitchen while they get ready..."

"Oh! Um... I already took care of it..."

"wha-? when?"

"Um... When I took back the pot and rags..."

"there's no way you could have cleaned all that. not that fast..."

"Well..."

Suspicious, Sans slunk his way over to the kitchen to see the damage. Of which there was none. If anything, the kitchen was actually cleaner than it was before the incident. Shocked, Sans looked back over at Fay.

"there's no way... you were only in there for two minutes. the table was broken... how did you... Fairy... _what did you do_?"

Giving a nervous smile, Fay only shrugged. Sans' smile strained and his eye sockets went completely black. Taking a step towards her, Sans put his hands in his pockets.

"No. I want answers. Now. No getting out of it this time Fairy."

"SANS! WE'RE READY FOR BED! COME READ US THE STORY NOW. TINY HUMAN WILL FALL ASLEEP IF YOU DON'T START SOON."

Saved by the screaming skeleton. Sans ground his teeth then let out a deep sigh. Glaring at Fay as he walked up the stairs, Sans narrowed his eyes.

"We'll talk later Fairy... Don't even try to run away..."

Fay nodded and waved as Sans disappeared into Pap's room. Once he closed the door, Fay's smile dropped. Looking over at the couch, Fay sighed and plunked herself down. Tilting her head to the side, Fay closed her eyes and hummed a little. She did technically say that she would tell Sans what was up. So she could start there... But it wouldn't answer all his questions. Tough shit. Having decided what to do, Fay now only had to wait. She HATED waiting. Pulling a book out of nothingness, Fay leaned back on the couch and sat cross-legged. The book was another from the series with winged teenagers. She managed to get a few chapters in before there was an almost undistinguishable shift in the air. Not even looking up from her book Fay held up a single finger to signify for the new presence to wait a moment. Once Fay finished the page, she snapped the book shut and set it on her lap.

"So... Anything you want to start off with? One questions at a time please."

"yeah, just _who the fuck_ are you?"


	9. 21 Questions! Fay Edition!

"I'm Fay. Nice ta meecha~"

"this isn't a game Fairy... who _are_ you?"

"Pfft! Could'a fooled me... But I told you. I'm Fay. You're not being very specific... Who am I? According to who? _You_? Frisk? Papyrus? Toby Fox? I am simply what other people view me as. While it's true that I am my own person, it's how other people see me that I am what I am. Experiences make up the person... So I'll tell you again, be more specific."

"tsk, i don't appreciate the attitude. don't make this more difficult than it already is Fairy. just answer the damned question."

"Ugh, fine. I am Fay. To Frisk, I am an older sister. A protector and caregiver. A friend that is always there for them. To Papyrus, I am the "tall human". I am caring, fun, but also very strange. And while he won't admit it just yet, I am also his friend. That leaves you. Who do you see me as Sans? But let me warn you, I will be exactly what you think I am. So, tell me, who am I?"

Sans' smile seemed stressed as he listened to Fay talk. What was this girl even saying? Did she even realize how strange she sounded? It made perfect sense, but no child should think like that. Let alone be able to word those thoughts so easily while holding a straight face. She couldn't be older than thirteen! A chill ran up Sans' spine when Fay stopped talking. She had left the decision up to him. That tricky little _brat_ just made it so Sans' was responsible for anything she does from this point on. Grinding his teeth, Sans kept silent. That was the only real answer he could give. You can't outright tell someone you think of them as an enemy. And if he said she was okay, then if she did anything bad later, he would blame himself. Narrowing his eyes, Sans took a breath and leaned back a bit. Fay gave him an understanding smile and kept quiet as well.

"So I think we can both agree there is no real answer to that question. No safe one at least. So let's have you ask something else."

Sans' clenched his hands and jaw but nodded in agreement. She obviously wasn't an idiot, even if she acted like it. Fay scooted to one side of the couch and silently offered the other end for Sans. Being the lazybones he is, he took the seat but kept his whole body facing Fay. She however relaxed a bit and messed with the book in her lap.

"fine... how did you clean the kitchen so fast?"

"Aw, you couldn't start with an easy one could you? Hmm..."

Fay sighed and pulled her legs to her chest and rest her chin on her knees. Looking at Sans through the corner of her eye, Fay quickly continued.

"You already know about determination and time travel. I'm sure you've come to the conclusion by now that Frisk and I are involved with that."

"you know about that stuff huh? well...what are ya getting at?"

"Frisk and I are able to control and alter time... Frisk is able to go back in time. Even to the point that they can start a new timeline..."

"So you can reset time?"

"That... and other things..."

"what 'other things'?"

"Um... I can also pause time-"

"what?! how... is that what you did back there?"

"Y-yeah... I figured that a messy kitchen was something you guys shouldn't have to worry about. There was enough happening as it was. Plus, I owed you for letting Frisk stay here for the night..."

"so... you just paused time? look, kid, i appreciate the thought. but you shouldn't go messing with the timeline..."

"Pausing doesn't cause any damage. There is no strain on a dimension that is paused. It can't create alternate timelines either... So it's safe-"

"you don't know that. not for sure. kid, we probably can't even comprehend what pausing time does to the universe..."

Fay opened her mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it. Sans wouldn't believe her anyway. Closing her mouth again, Fay kept silent for a moment before speaking again.

"So I guess that me fast forwarding will be heavily frowned upon then..."

"wha-you can do that?! heh, kid. yur killing me here. are you telling me you can actually time travel? and you seem to retain all your knowledge from past timelines... kid... what have you done?"

"What do you mean? And I guess so yeah, I can travel through time... But we're kinda in a closed time loop here... So I don't want to do anything drastic..."

Sans inhaled, closed his eyes, and rubbed the spot between his eye sockets. Letting out his breath slowly in means to calm himself down, Sans looked back at Fay.

"How many times?"

"How many times what?"

"How many times have you messed with time?"

"I... I only paused that one time..."

"dammit Fairy... i meant throughout all the different timelines..."

"Like I said. I only paused. That's all I've really had the chance to do..."

"that's bull. then how do you even know you can fast forward time? how do you know everything? with all the resets that you can Frisk made there's no way you haven't done anything else-"

"Um... Actually... This is my first time here. My first run through so to speak. I wasn't here for any of the other timelines. This is literally my first time meeting you."

"that... that makes no sense... you even said this was a closed time loop... so how? how did you get here? how do you seem to know everything already?"

"... Because I'm from another dimension..."

This seemed to be the last thing Sans was expecting to hear. The white lights in his eyes went out and his eternal smile dropped. He was shaking now, though whether it was from fear or anger, Fay couldn't tell. Curling into herself a little more, Fay kept silent as Sans took in this information. The two sat there silently for the longest time. Sans stopped shaking and was relatively back to normal, but still kept quiet. The skeleton was hunched over and holding his head in his hands. Knowing better, Fay kept silent and even refrained from moving. Without shifting from his spot, Sans started to talk again.

"if this is a joke, then kid let me tell you. it ain't funny..."

"I'm not joking... There's a reason you don't have any memories of me... We've never met until now... But when I jumped to this dimension, I ended up watching every single timeline Frisk created. I've seen everything, I know everything. I even know things Frisk doesn't yet..."

"heh, then prove it..."

"Even if I told you about my dimension, you wouldn't believe me... So I'll stick with proving the second point. King Asgore so far has collected six human souls. You only need one more to break the barrier to go back to the surface. The king and queen once had a child, who found a fallen human. They took the child in as their own. They were happy. But then both children died in one night. They had managed to slip past the barrier but were attacked and killed by humans. Asgore became furious and deemed that any human that came underground would be killed for their soul so they could break the barrier and take over the surface. The queen disagreed and left Asgore..."

"heh, nice try kiddo, but you could have learned all that from the library and simply talking to the people in town..."

"I'm not done... While waiting from more humans to fall, the king ordered the royal scientist to conduct experiments. Find other ways to break the barrier, or make monsters stronger. In the end, they found out about 'determination'. The scientist started injecting monsters with determination. But their bodies couldn't handle it. Those monsters started falling... In an attempt to fix them, the scientist injected more into them. But this had disastrous effects. The monsters started melting, fusing with each other. They became Amalgamates. Poor Alphys... She's still taking care of them... There's also-"

"that's enough Fairy... i-i believe you... oh god..."

Fay watched as Sans ran his hands over his face. She could feel the stress rolling off of him. Turning her head to face him, Fay frowned.

"Sorry..."

"it...it's fine? can't exactly make you forget... hey Fairy? i need you to promise you won't mess with time anymore..."

"I can't do that... But I will refrain from using time frivolously if that helps. If something happens, something bad, I won't hesitate to go back and fix it... But I promise to not 'play' with time..."

Sans raised a brow at Fay's promise. He wasn't pleased with her answer, but it was the best he was going to get from the girl. At least she wouldn't mess with time for no good reason. Sans leans back in his seat and stretches out his legs in front of him.

"So... I think that covers everything..."

"not so fast Fairy... why aren't you eating? and you don't even look tired. weren't you carrying the kid around for days now? without eating? that isn't normal..."

"... I'd rather not talk about it..."

"i'm not giving you a _choice_ Fairy..."

Fay was silent a moment before looking to Sans with sad eyes.

"You can't tell Frisk..."

Sans raised a brow, but nodded in agreement.

"I'm anorexic in a sense... And I have insomnia..."

"okay, i know what insomnia is. but what's anorexic mean?"

"Um... normal anorexia is a mental disease that branches off of depression and causes humans to think they are too fat so they stop eating. It's amazing what a simple sense of inferiority can do... I'm a little different... I know I'm too skinny... But... I hate eating. It physically hurts and makes me sick. I would just end up throwing it away, so it would be a waste of food... I know it's stupid... But it's not exactly something I can just stop... Happy now? Are we done here?"

"...uh... wow... that's kinda... wow... sorry. i didn't know..."

" _Yeah_. So let's stop talking about it already. It's late... You should sleep... Tomorrow is gonna be hectic..."

Sans gives Fay a worried glance but nods. With his shit eating grin back in place Sans snuggles into the couch. This causes Fay to look at him questioningly. He laughed but didn't bother looking at Fay as he spoke.

"You said to sleep. So I'm going to sleep."

"What? Here? Your bedroom is right over there!"

"Eh... Too far away... I'm fine here..."

"Seriously?"

"..'m tired..."

"Heh, lazy ass..."

"ya know it..."

Sans managed to give Fay a sleepy wink before passing out. Laughing silently, Fay grabbed the magic blanket from out of her inventory and draped it over the sleeping skeleton. Leaving the couch, Fay sat herself against the nearest wall and started to read again. She didn't get very far though when a certain little human sped down the stairs and ran over to her. Frisk only gave Fay enough time to put her book to the side before launching into her arms. They were crying again. Pulling the child into her lap, Fay hugged Frisk and waited for them to calm down. When their tears subsided, Fay pulled back and looked at Frisk with worry.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"... Nightmare."

"Ah. It's okay. It's over now and you're safe. I'm here for you. So if your fears come back, I'll kick their ass... I won't let anyone hurt you, and I won't let you hurt anyone... You're safe now. I've got you."

Frisk buried their face into Fay's shoulder and took a shaky breath before relaxing a bit. The child pulled back and started to climb off of Fay, but she pulled them back into her lap.

"Heh, nope! You gotta stay here now. So, since the others are asleep, do you have any questions? I know you have some."

Frisk made a cute face while they thought for a moment. Finally seeming to know where to start, Frisk smiled up at Fay.

"What are you Fay?"

"Heh, now _that's_ the right question. There isn't really a word for what I am. But the closest thing would probably be 'god'."

Frisk's eyes widened and their mouth hung open. Shaking their head to regain themself, Frisk looked at Fay skeptically.

"You're a god?"

"Heh, yep! Though I _really_ hate that title... I just happened to exist before everything else. You probably don't believe me, but that's fine. I wouldn't believe it either. So just to make things easier, I'm simply Fay. Fay the Fay~ Heh, see what I did there?"

Frisk rolled their eyes but laughed anyway. They didn't really think Fay was a god, but she definitely wasn't human. Or monster. And she did say there wasn't really a word for what she was. She was simply Fay. And honestly, did anything else even really matter? Fay accepted Frisk for who they were and forgave them for what they did. She accepted them for them. So Frisk would do the same. She was still Fay, and she was their friend. Their sister. That was all they needed to know. Smiling up at Fay, Frisk nodded their head and yawned involuntarily. With a giggle, Fay pushed Frisk onto their feet and pointed to Pap's room.

"Back to bed with yee! I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise. Go get some more rest buddy."

Frisk nodded again and went back to bed. Fay smiled to herself and ended up reading again until morning.


	10. Undyne! The Angry Fish Lady

Fay was on the third book of the series she was reading now. Either way, these avian mutant teenagers were always getting into deep shit... Having put the book she finished earlier back into her pocket space, Fay placed the other on the floor and read lying on her stomach, like she hadn't a care in the world. Every now and then she would change positions to keep from getting stiff. At this point in time, Fay's knees were pulled towards her and her book was nestled comfortably between her lap and chest. Fay could clearly hear Papyrus when he woke up. Not that he was trying to be quiet or anything. Did the skeleton even know how to be quiet? Fay didn't much care really. The only reason it registered in her consciousness was because she was worried that Frisk wouldn't get enough sleep. Turning the page, Fay kept to herself when an energetic Papyrus bounded down the stairs.

"AH! HUMAN. YOU ARE AWAKE! IT'S GOOD TO KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY EARLY RISER. HOW WAS YOUR SLEEP TALL HUMAN?"

"Hnn... T'was fine..."

"I SHALL WAKE MY DEAR BROTHER THEN SET ONTO THE TASK OF MAKING US ALL BREAKFAST!"

"...'kay..."

Fay continued to read, leaving Papyrus to do what he normally did in the mornings. He did as he said and practically knocked Sans off the couch then went into the kitchen. Groaning, the skeleton looked around in hazy confusion. He looked like he misplaced something and didn't quite know what it was. Finding it none of her business, Fay went back to reading and pretty much blocked out everything else. Turning the page, Fay soon found herself pelted in the face with a familiar warm blanket. Blinking, Fay pulled at the blanket and before anything else, folded it cleanly and put it in her inventory. Criss-crossing her legs under her, Fay went back to reading. A certain skeleton made his way over to Fay and watched her a moment. With a slight smirk, Sans sat across from her and rest his chin in his hands. Realizing that she wouldn't be left alone, Fay closed her book and looked at the being in front of her. Though it was Sans who spoke first.

"you didn't sleep last night... did you?"

"No... But _you_ slept well... I hope you didn't mind the blanket..."

" _ah_ , that was you then? heh, you're a strange one..."

"You already said as such... You're awfully chipper this morning... I would have thought you would go back to sleep after realizing that it was only your brother who woke you."

"eh, i'm allowed to be awake every now and then..."

"Well, welcome back to the world of the living... What were ya looking for earlier? When you first woke up?"

"heh, nice... you saw that eh? i was just wondering where a certain Fairy ran off to... you are still our 'prisoner', and i can't have you running away on us. plus i still don't trust you one bit..."

"Pfft- I wouldn't leave. Frisk is still here. Plus I like it here. The locals are quite interesting, and I find that certain pair of skeletons are quite enjoyable to be around."

Sans raised a brow at this and his smile widened. Laughing to himself, Sans got up and offered a hand to Fay. She took it but only to be polite. She didn't really lean any of her weight onto the tiny skeleton as she stood. Not that this particular form had much weight on it. Dusting herself off, Fay gave a stretch then picked up her book. As much as she would love to vanish it away, she couldn't at the moment. So she was left having to carry it for now. Without looking at Sans, Fay started up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on Frisk... Scream bloody murder if you need me~"

Fay didn't pay much attention, but she was pretty sure she heard Sans grumble to himself. Mentally shrugging it off, Fay knocked on Papyrus' bedroom door and waited a moment before entering. As suspected, Frisk was still laying on Pap's racecar bed. Although it would seem that Fay's knock started to wake them. With a warm smile, Fay made her way over to the child. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fay 'booped' Frisk's nose.

"Good morning my stille kind~ Ready for Undyne today? Pap is making his famous _spaghetti_ ~"

Frisk sat up rubbing their nose. They switched to rubbing their eyes and looked around the room. Finally seeing Fay, they smiled in greeting but scrunched up their nose when the saucy noodles were mentioned. Fay laughed at this and watched Frisk scramble out from under the covers.

"It must be nice..."

Frisk looked at Fay questioningly. A look of worry crossed their face. Fay's voice was not as bubbly as it usually was, meaning she was being serious. At least, that's what Frisk guessed. Seeming to realize this, Fay gave a close eyed smile.

"The bed stille kind~ Was it nice to sleep in a bed again?"

Frisk nodded but still looked at Fay in a worried manner. Giving no sign of noticing this, Fay picked up Frisk and bolted out of the bedroom. They didn't exactly have a change of clothes so both were as ready for the day as they were going to get. Getting to the kitchen, Fay carefully sat Frisk down and pulled up a chair to sit next to them. Sans was across the table with his head buried in his arms. No one was sure if he was falling asleep, or already past that point. Not wanting to bother him, Fay turned her attention to Papyrus. He seemed so happy, having company over. But Fay's smile faltered when Papyrus threw some glitter, confetti, and sprinkles into the spaghetti. Not the sauce, the actually boiling noodles... Quickly averting her gaze, Fay looked at the table and noticed it wasn't set. Having nothing better to do, Fay got up and gathered some plates and silverware. She put down a nice little layout and quickly sat back in her chair. Just then, Papyrus finished his arts and crafts that would be everyone's breakfast.

"AH! TALL HUMAN. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE SETTING THE TABLE! THOUGH I MUST ASK WHY YOU HAVE SET FIVE PLATES WHEN THERE ARE ONLY FOUR OF US HERE?"

Fay did indeed place five sets of dinning wear on the table, she even managed to find another chair to add to the table. Looking at this, Fay just blinked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oops... Oh well, I'll put it back after we are done eating. I'm sure everyone is very hungry~ Last night was quite eventful."

"AH YES! I SHALL SERVE OUT MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI THEN! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE FINALLY GOING TO EAT TALL HUMAN!"

Fay smiled and nodded. She even picked up her fork to add to the act she would actually _eat_ the food. Of course, she wouldn't. Everyone's talking seemed to have woken Sans and he looked at the table almost startled. He too noticed the extra plate, but said nothing. Papyrus quickly served up the spaghetti and sat himself down. Frisk was looking at the food warily but grabbed their fork. Seeing this, Fay smiled.

"Common my stille kind ~ This batch looks amazing! It's so colorful and sparkly!"

Frisk frowned at Fay but scooped up a fork full anyway. Sans was staring at Fay, he knew she wasn't going to eat and wondered how she would get out of things this time. However, there was another thing that made him curious. Whatever Fay had just said sounded strange. Obviously not even the kid knew what it meant.

"stilleh keind?"

"Stille kind. It's German for 'silent child'. I just think it's a cute nick name. What do you think Frisk?"

Frisk smiled and nodded. They really didn't mind a nick name and this one wasn't too bad. Actually it was kinda of cute, and it wasn't insulting or anything. That, and Frisk was grateful for an excuse to not eat the spaghetti for as long as they could get away with. But unfortunately, this small conversation seemed to be over. Papyrus was looking at Frisk and Fay expectantly to see what they thought of his food. So with determination, Frisk took a bite of the glitter confetti pasta. Sans was apparently already done with his plate and Fay was raising a fork to her mouth when she froze.

"Do... Do you guys hear that?"

"HEAR WHAT TALL HUMAN?"

"i don't hear anythi-"

But before Sans could finish speaking, a strange guttural scream was heard through the walls of the house. Everyone looked around nervously and Fay gave a pointed look. Frisk froze and scooted closer to Fay while Sans and Pap slowly rose from their seats. Suddenly, the front door was thrown off its hinges and ended up slamming against the opposite side of the house. Papyrus screamed and made googley eyes while Sans sweat nervously and his eye started to glow. When the snow and dust cleared, the form of an armored knight stood in the doorway. With a femininely deep voice, the solider looked at Papyrus and shouted.

"Where are they Papyrus?! You left a message saying you caught two of the little bas-"

"UNDYNE! YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURED TWO HUMANS. WE WERE ACTUALLY JUST HAVING BREAKFAST. LOOK, THEY ARE RIGHT OVER THERE! SAFE AS CAN BE, AS TO BE EXPECTED OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Whipping her steely gaze over to where Pap conveniently pointed out where the humans were, Undyne took a menacing step forward. The atmosphere grew tense as sushi lady materialized a spear. Papyrus seemed to realize what was happening and rushed over to Undyne's side.

"UNDYNE NO! DO NOT HURT THE-"

Undyne threw a spear at Fay and Frisk without even listening to Papyrus. With unnatural speed, Fay grabbed Frisk and dodged to the other side of the house. Putting Frisk down and standing in front of them protectively, Fay frowned.

"HEY! What the funk?! Don't go throwing your bohemian earspoon spears at us, ya crazy! You could hurt someone! Look at wha-"

Undyne interrupted Fay by throwing another volley of spears at Fay and Frisk. Again, the purple haired girl grabbed Frisk and whisked them to another part of the house. Undyne scowled and readied another spear while Papyrus tried to stop her. Sans' raised his hand and was about to do something when Fay caught everyone's attention.

" **I. AM. TALKING!** Sans! You put yur hand down RIGHT this instant! Pap! Calm the funk down! And UNDYNE... YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU! Apologize right now! You just destroyed the front door and started throwing weapons! This is NOT your house! Have some manners woman! We were about to eat, and what do you do? You barge in and start breaking stuff! Is that ANY way to behave? You _do not_ just throw spears in the house! You're breaking Pap's and Sans' property! I don't care what you think you're doing, but that is just rude! I will NOT have you destroying your friends' home! NO fighting in the house! **Understand**?!"

Everyone froze in complete shock that Fay had raised her voice. She looked furious and held a sense of authority about her. Sans stared at her with wide eyes as he almost unwillingly lowered his hand. Undyne was completely taken aback by the girl's words and the spears floating around her. Even Frisk was staring at Fay's back and dared not move and inch. Papyrus was the one to speak first and smiled widely at Fay.

"OH IT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN! I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN. BUT THIS IS HOW UNDYNE SHOWS HER FRIENDSHIP! SHE ALWAYS GOES A HUNDRED PERCENT AT EVERYTHING. DON'T WORR-"

"I don't CARE! That was just plain rude. She can kill us _outside_ , okay~ But right now we are going to have a nice breakfast and get along like a _fucking_ family! GOT IT?!"

Papyrus gasps at Fay's strong language and was about to say something when Fay smiled and clapped her hands to gain attention. Her aura softened, but this only made Undyne and Sans even more nervous.

"Well that's settled. As I recall, we have an extra set up at the table. I'm sure Undyne wouldn't mind joining us for breakfast, right? Then we can go outside and sort things out properly! Now! Let's all sit down then~"

With a cheery smile, Fay made her way down the stairs and tidied up a few things as she went. Frisk slowly followed after her and went back to their seat. Papyrus looked at everyone nervously but leapt over to the table and quickly served up another plate of pasta. Sans and Undyne were the last to sit down, both looking completely uncomfortable. With a wide smile, Fay pushed her plate away and rested her elbows on the table and watched everyone eat in awkward silence.


	11. FIGHT THE HUMAN!

Fay propped up her chin on her hands and smiled at everyone. Aside from her, everyone was eating Papyrus' spaghetti, though no one seemed to be enjoying it. Not even Pap. Humming to herself Fay closed her eyes and kicked her legs playfully.

"See? Isn't this nice? Like a big family~ Everyone eat up, you'll need the strength."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TALL HUMAN? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YOUR FOOD YET!"

"Hmm? Oh! That's because I poisoned it~"

Everything instantly fell silent, which almost seemed impossible considering how quiet it was before. They were all now looking at Fay with wide eyes and mouths open. Papyrus dropped his fork while Undyne threw hers across the table aimed at Fay. Fay managed to dodge it and let her smile slip. Frisk looked up at Fay with worried eyes and Sans was visibly pissed, if his glowing eye was anything to go by.

"Oh my god guys... I'm kidding... Jeez, lighten up people..."

Frisk buried their face into both their hands and gave a quiet groan. Undyne slammed her hands onto the table and stood up abruptly.

"Why you little!"

With an enraged look, Undyne created a spear but paused. After a moment she scowled and sat back down. The spear disappeared as Undyne grumbled to herself before demanding more spaghetti. Sans visibly relaxed, but still looked ready to kick Fay's ass if she did anything else. Glaring at her with his trade mark grin, Sans gave a dry laugh.

"kid, i like a good prank as much as the next guy, but... don't you think that was a little _bad in taste_?"

Papyrus laughed nervously feeling the tension. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he stood up and pulled over the pot of pasta.

"WOULD ANYONE LOVE SECONDS??? THERE'S MORE THAN ENOUGH SPAGHETTI!!!"

"it's im- _pasta_ -ble for me to turn down your food, bro."

While Pap scolded Sans for his horrible pun, Fay kept her mouth shut and stopped leaning on the table. She even went so far as to scoot her chair back a bit and hug her knees to her chest. Despite everyone being very uncomfortable, they all loosened up and started talking again. Fay however still kept to herself and only watched everyone from her spot. As the meal continued, everyone almost forgot Fay was even there. She seemingly disappeared from view and slipped from their minds. It wasn't until the meal was finished and Papyrus started to collect the dishes that someone remembered her. Of course it was Sans. Despite freaking out, he managed to keep his panic contained.

"wait... where's Fairy?"

"OH! THE TALL HUMAN IS MISSING?! SHE WAS JUST WITH US."

"Where'd that brat go?! I don't remember her leaving!"

Frisk looked around in a slight panic until they felt a hand on their shoulder. Looking over, they found Fay still sitting in her chair. Thinking back, she never did leave it. They just forgot she was there. Was that what she meant when she said people couldn't see her unless she wanted you to? It was like you just forget she even exists and thus no longer notice her sitting right in front of you. Calming down some, Frisk pointed to Fay in an attempt to alert the others who were still freaking out. Fay giggled at this and watched Frisk try to gain everyone's attention. However, seeing Frisk get upset, Fay took matters into her own hands.

"I'm right here guys... Did you forget about me already?"

"OH THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I never left my seat... I was here the whole time guys... Don't you remember?"

"HUH? OH! HEH, YEAH! OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW YOU WERE STILL HERE. I WAS JUST CHECKING TO SEE IF EVERYONE ELSE KNEW!"

"Well, I don't remember you leaving... or coming back... So I probably just didn't see ya or something... Strange..."

Fay smiled sadly but stood up and helped Papyrus with the dishes. She knew Sans was glaring daggers into her back, but made sure to finish the dishes before walking over to Frisk. They looked up at Fay with a worried look, but Fay only patted their head. Looking over to Undyne, Fay took a small breath.

"Well, breakfast is over. So let's head outside and get this over with, shall we Miss Undyne? I promised that we could finish our fight outside. Come along everyone. Let's head out, ready Frisk?"

Frisk nods, full of determination, and grabs Papyrus' hand to lead him out the door. Undyne quickly followed and Fay made to leave as well. But Sans managed to cut her off and held a serious look.

"Fairy... you said you wou-"

"I didn't mess with time. I didn't pause, rewind, fast forward, slow it down or even speed it up... Just as promised, I won't play with time thoughtlessly... "

"i don't believe you."

"Just like how no one believes you when you say you're 'fine'? I _will_ tell you if I ever alter time. We should go, Undyne will get upset it we're late."

Inching her way around the short skeleton, Fay hurried out the front door and followed the others to a moderately large clearing. Once there, Undyne stopped and turned to Frisk and Fay. She looked so serious.

"Seven souls. We need seven human souls to break the barrier. Right now we have six. With only one more, we monsters will be free. I'm supposed to tell you our history. Explain to you why we do this, how we came to be trapped here. But ya know what? SCREW IT! I don't have to tell you anything! I only need one soul... Meaning I don't _have_ to kill both of you..."

Materializing a spear, Undyne pointed it at Fay and scowled. Looking around as if confused, Fay pointed to herself.

"Who, me? What?"

"You're older! Obviously the younger one should be spared, if at all! Now fight me you punk!"

"UNDYNE NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! THESE HUMA-"

"Be quiet Papyrus! Don't get in my way. This is in the name of Asgore and all monster kind! Unless you want to crush everyone's hopes and dreams, stay out of this!"

Without another word, Undyne threw her spear at Fay. Dropping to the ground, Fay ran over to Frisk and quickly "threw" them over to Papyrus. Luckily he caught the child so Fay could turn her attention over to Undyne.

"I'm not gonna fight you Miss Undyne!"

"I won't give you a choice human! Our future relies on your soul!"

"I'm NOT fighting!"

"I'll _make_ you!"

Lunging at Fay, Undyne made another spear and attacked. Fay jumped out of the way and glared at Undyne. With a pout, Fay continued to dodge spears hurtled at her.

"Oh my god! Listen woman! I won't fight! You need a soul, right? Then take it!"

"Don't mock me human!"

"I'm NOT! Jesus Christ! Just... TAKE it!"

Running over to her pink soul, Fay grabbed it and threw it right at Undyne's face. Undyne of course froze and looked at the soul now in her hand. Growing increasingly frustrated, she threw it back to Fay and screamed.

"Don't you know how important this thing is?!"

"Um, _yeah_ , which is why I'm giving it to you. You need a soul. So take this one... I can just make another on-"

"Is this a joke?! Don't play with me you little brat! This isn't a game! I'm fighting you for your soul! En guarde!"

Undyne rushed towards Fay and used her special magic. Fay's soul turned green and Undyne started to explain what that meant.

"As long as you soul is-"

"OMG! Frisk! LOOK! I did it right this time! My soul is green! See?!"

Frisk had a nervous look but still smiled but gave Fay a thumbs up. Papyrus also smiled and clapped a little to cheer on Fay. This only confused Sans and angered Undyne.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! We're in battle! Don't turn your back on your enemy! I was telling you that you can't flee when your soul is green! Now you have to fight me head on!"

Dead panning, Fay looked over at Undyne with a very unimpressed vibe. Undyne continued to screech about how Fay had to fight properly now while Fay simply walked over to Frisk and grabbed their hand.

"Hey Frisk, wanna go get some nice cream? The vendor isn't too far from here and-"

"What are you doing?! You can't escape remember?! Fight me!"

Completely ignoring Undyne, Fay smiled and started walking away with Frisk happily following after. Undyne paused and watched with wide eyes as Fay so obviously left the battle while her soul was still green.

"Wha- HOW?! DON'T RUN FROM ME YOU PUNK! How is that...GET BACK HERE!"

Pausing mid step, Fay looked over her shoulder with a bored look on her face.

"I'm not running, I'm _walking_. This is tiring and frankly I don't feel like dealing with you right now... So I'm going to go treat Frisk to so nice cream while you calm down a little..."

"But! T-That's _impossible_!"

Fay simply shrugged and continued to walk off like nothing happened. Dropping her spear, Undyne let out a yell, only to be 'comforted' by Papyrus.

"IT'S OKAY UNDYNE! MY BLUE MAGIC DIDN'T WORK ON HER EITHER! AT LEAST THIS TIME HER SOUL CHANGED COLORS RIGHT AWAY FROM YOUR MAGIC! SHE'S GETTING BETTER!"

" wait what?! your magic... Undyne's... didn't affect her? Papyrus... wha-"

"OH! RIGHT, SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING IT BEFORE BROTHER! I JUST THOUGHT THAT THAT'S WHAT HUMANS DO NOW!"

"I'll KILL THEM I swear to god!"

With a feral scream, Undyne started to chase after Fay and Frisk at full speed, her anger driving her to run even faster. Sans' eye darkened as his pupils vanished. Shoving his hands in his pockets, his grin visibly strained. He was slumped slightly as he stood still.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK WORRIED, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"nothing Pap.... just worried that Undyne is gonna _shish kabob_ the kids."

"UNDYNE WOULDN'T, DON'T WORRY! SHE'S ALWAYS NICE TO KIDS!"

"you make a good _point_ , pap."

".... OH MY GOD! THAT WAS ONE OF YOUR STUPID PUNS!"


	12. When Life Gives You Door Puns

Fay and Frisk somehow managed to get to the nice cream cart vendor a lot faster than normal. In fact, Frisk noted they couldn't even hear Undyne's screams anymore. Being used to Sans teleporting, Frisk didn't even think this strange anymore and said nothing. Fay bought Frisk some nice cream, despite Frisk offering to buy it themselves. She said it was her treat and that Frisk should save their money. Without another word, Fay bought a little sundae that had smiley faces made from the different sauces. Handing the frozen treat over to the child, Fay smiled warmly and walked away from the cart. Frisk gave a smile in return and followed after the teenage girl with their sundae in hand.

"So~ THAT happened. Heh, I sure did make Undyne upset huh? But she needs to calm down. Being angry like that can't be good for her. But that's just how she is I guess..."

As Fay spoke, she continued to walk. Frisk of course followed after her while eating their nice cream sundae. They wrinkled their nose a bit when Fay mentioned how she upset Undyne. What did she expect? If there was one thing Undyne hated, it was someone not taking a fight seriously. Though, Frisk did agree that the royal guard should calm down some. After walking for a few minutes, Frisk soon noticed they had no idea where they actually were. Stopping in their tracks, Frisk looked around wildly in an attempt to gain their bearings. Noticing this, Fay stopped too and looked at her little friend.

"Oh, yeah, we kinda strayed off the path a bit didn't we? Sorry. But it's quieter here and I like the scenery. And this way we can get back to Snowdin without passing Undyne~"

Frisk looked around suspiciously. But they had to agree, the area was quite beautiful. The snow was practically untouched and the trees stood tall but far enough apart to not be crowded. It was like a winter wonderland scene and was very peaceful. Fay started humming to herself. It was a song that was very familiar to Frisk, but they couldn't quite remember where they heard it from. Fay of course knew exactly what she was humming. It was one of the songs from the game's soundtrack. 'Snowy' to be precise. In fact, every time she found herself humming, it was to the tune of one of the Undertale songs.

"The house is just up ahead. Let's hurry. Maybe I really can fix the door before they get back!"

Fay's eyes sparkled at the idea and quickened her step a bit. Frisk struggled to keep up with the girl so she slowed down and used her energy to hop about instead. Upon reaching the house, Fay sprinted up the stairs. Frisk rose a brow and watched in amusement as Fay looked around to make sure the skelebros and sushi girl were nowhere in sight. Finding no one in view, Fay giggled and skipped back into the house.

"Sans said I can't play with time anymore. Heh, he said _nothing_ about playing with matter~!"

Frisk watched in confusion as Fay walked over to the broken door and simply picked it up with one hand. Humming to herself a tad, Fay carried the door back over to the doorway and leaned it against the wall. As she inspected the slab of wood, she swatted her hand out to the side in a very blasé manner. Instantly, a metal pail full of nails, screws, other needed parts, and a hammer popped into existence. The pail was just floating there within Fay's reach, like nothing was out of the ordinary. As she ran her hand over the edges of the door, any cracks or broken pieces quickly righted themselves. Soon the door was in perfect condition. Fay smiled at her handy-work and quickly grabbed the hammer out of the pail. Putting a few nails in her mouth, Fay quickly got to work and started removing the old shingles.

Throughout all of this, Frisk was simply frozen in their spot, watching these events play out. Their mouth slowly fell and was hanging wide open as they watched a bucket just appear and float next to Fay. In complete and utter awe, Frisk walked over to Fay and watched what she was doing. As she was about to start putting the new shingles in place, Fay turned to Frisk and smiled nervously.

"Hmm? Do ya need something Frisk?"

Frisk stayed silent a moment and just stared at Fay in shock. Getting a little uncomfortable, Fay stopped working and turned her full attention to Frisk. The child closed their mouth and seemed to be in deep thought.

"H-how?"

"Huh? Oh, I simply took the needed atoms from the atmosphere to create what I needed. As for the floating, I simply-"

"That's amazing!"

"Huh?"

"What else can you do?"

"Um... everything? Anything? Why? I don't..."

"You're incredible Fay! I had no idea you could... Could..."

Fay sweat dropped at all the compliments. Not only that, but this was the loudest Fay had ever heard Frisk speak. Laughing nervously, Fay scratched the back of her head and turned back to her work.

"Heh, I'm flattered kiddo. But let's keep this between us for now. Sans already hates my guts. I don't need him hunting me."

"Too lazy..."

"Heh, true, but still."

Frisk reluctantly nodded in agreement and watched in wonder as Fay continued to fix the door. Frisk didn't like hiding such important information from their friends. But they could understand where Fay was coming from. Sans was scary when mad, and Frisk had yet to explain what they could do to the others. Frisk supposed they had no room to talk really. After a few minutes, Fay froze and tilted her head to the side a bit. Her eyes flashed over to Frisk and she quickly grabbed the bucket so it was no longer floating. Holding it out to Frisk, Fay nodded to their unspoken question.

"They're right down the road. Can you hold this for me? It's not too heavy is it? No, I can tell it is... Hold on..."

After Frisk took hold of the pail, they visibly struggled under the weight but kept a brave face. Seeing through this, Fay tapped the bucket rim and it instantly became almost weightless. Smiling, Fay went back to work, looking like a normal human now just fixing a broken door.

"I made this door a lil' special... Heh, I'd like to see Undyne try to kick it down now. Fufufu..."

Frisk looked at Fay with a smirk. They wouldn't mind seeing Undyne's reaction to figuring that out herself. Giggling a little at the thought, Frisk noticed that their sundae cup had up and vanished. They never did put it down, so this confused Frisk a little. As if reading their mind, Fay laughed.

"It's in the trash. No worries~"

Fay was finally nailing the door in place when the mad monster party showed up again. At first, they looked a mix of angry and worried. But once they heard the pounding of a hammer, they came running. Undyne looked around ready to skewer whoever was making the noise, but as the three came face to face with the two humans, everyone sort of froze for a moment. Papyrus, as seemed to be normal, reacted first and smiled widely. Doing all he can to keep from running up to the humans and hugging them, he shouted out in greeting.

"HUMANS! YOU'RE BACK! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I THOUGHT MY NEW FRIENDS HAD GOTTEN LOST!"

"You TWERPS! You were here the whole time! You're not getting away now! NYAHHH!"

Undyne was the second to react and promptly ran towards Fay brandishing a spear. Fay however ignored the threat and spoke like Undyne was a friend coming over unannounced.

"Welcome home guys! Um, can you please be quiet? I'm literally holding a hammer here, please don't distract me... I don't wanna _screw_ this up. I'm almost done here..."

"... you're... fixing the front door...? welp, _wood_ you _lock_ at that? Fairy just what... where...?"

"Stop... _Hammer_ time..."

Upon saying this, Fay held up her hand in the universal 'stop' motion. Hearing Fay's pun, Frisk doubled over laughing and tried to keep from dropping the pail. Smiling to herself, Fay tried not to laugh as she continued talking.

" _Nailed_ it! Well don't just stand there guys. The door's wide open."

Papyrus groaned at the horrible puns being thrown around but quickly stepped inside. He went straight towards the kitchen in an attempt to hide from the jokes, but still be close by in case something happened. Undyne on the other hand stayed planted in her spot, glaring at Fay with enraged eyes. She looked ready to jump the girl, but before she could say anything, Sans stepped in.

"heh. wow Fairy, you sure know how to _screw_ around."

"What can I say? I know how to _build_ up a good joke."

"well i think it was _door_ -plorable. you should work on your _matt_ -terial."

"Hey! Door puns are hard to _nail_ down."

"you're puns are more _door_ -able than i expected."

"Aw, why thank you~ I gotta say, your puns are rather a- _door_ -able!"

"UGAH! Shut up! We aren't supposed to be getting all chummy here! I'm gonna kill you human!"

"heh, calm down Undyne. we're just making some _door-key_ puns.

"Yeah! Don't _knock_ it till ya try it~"

"Screw you..."

The moment Undyne noticed that she subconsciously answered with a pun of her own, she groaned and marched inside without saying another word. Fay and Sans on the other hand were holding back laughter until Undyne was a safe distance away. Once she was in the kitchen with Pap, Sans let out a loud laugh. Fay broke soon after and chuckled happily. Speaking so that only Sans and Frisk could hear her, Fay gave one last retort before finishing off the door repairs.

"Pfft! Get _BENT_!"

Sans started laughing even harder and managed to fall on their face while walking through the doorway to get inside. Fay snickered at this, happy with herself for getting the last laugh.


	13. Damage Control... With More Damage!

With her work done, Fay smiled and skipped over to Frisk. Taking the unused tools and bucket, Fay told everyone she'd be right back. With no real hurry, Fay went outside to put the tools in the skelebro's shed. While she did this, Sans managed to calm himself down and stand up. Putting his hands in his pockets, Sans walked over to Frisk and winked.

"Fairy sure is a strange one... she told me she isn't really your sister, so how did you two meet kiddo?"

Frisk looked over at Sans with a small smile. But when he asked about how they met Fay, their smile faltered. Now obviously distressed, Frisk kept quiet and looked at Sans nervously. Sans narrowed his eyes and shuffled his weight a bit, a clear sign he was displeased.

"what's that look for kiddo? you can tell your old pal sans. hey, that freak hasn't done anything to you, has she?"

Frisk quickly shook their head to deny any idea that Fay was mean to them. Sans' smile strained a bit as he watched the kid in front of him. Frisk was acting strange, they obviously knew something. But what? 

"kid... just what aren't you telling me?"

Frisk once again shook their head and took a step back. They looked scared of Sans, as if remembering something. Taking a moment to calm himself down, Sans realized that his eyes had turned completely black. Letting out a sigh, Sans took one hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head.

"sorry kid... i didn't mean to _shake_ you up. i just... really need to know what Fairy is up to. she's not normal and i have a bad feeling about her... so whatever ya can tell me wou-"

"It's rude to talk about people who are listening Sans..."

With a slight gasp, Sans spun around to find Fay kicking snow off her shoes and closing the front door behind her. He didn't even hear the door open! Holding a boney hand over where his heart would be, Sans took a step back from the girl. Frisk looked over at Fay in shock and held a look of guilt. At this, Fay smiled reassuringly and walked over to the two.

"Hey, it's okay. I know I'm a freak... And don't worry Frisk. I already told Sans I'm not from around here. Remember, you're friends. Don't let that change because I suddenly showed up... It would be foolish to lose a bond like that because you wanted to protect me. I already told you Frisk... I don't need protecting..."

Frisk flinched when Fay said to not worry about her. A detail Sans picked up on. Turning his gaze to Fay, he noticed she wasn't her usually happy self. But she wasn't glaring at Frisk either. It was more like she was sad, or gloomy rather.

"what am i missing here?"

"Sans... It seems Frisk won't listen, so I'll tell you. Don't protect me, don't save me, and DON'T worry about me. If anything happens, protect yourself. Protect Frisk and Papyrus. Protect everyone... But don't you DARE even think of worrying about me... Got it? I don't care what horrible situation I'm in. Don't do anything to put yourself in harm's way..."

Sans raised a brow to this. Not only was Fay's little speech rather unexpected, but her tone of voice was almost creepy. Unsure of how to take this information, Sans shrugged and gave a playful wink.

"i wouldn't even if ya told me to Fairy..."

Fay gave a dry laugh and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Thanks... See Frisk? I told you he doesn't like me~ Oh! Hey Papyrus! I have a question!"

As suddenly as the gloomy atmosphere appeared, it vanished as Fay was once again smiling and running towards the kitchen. Sans blinked in mild surprise, not only at her change in mood, but at her blunt comment. Hearing his name being called, Pap looked over to Fay with a nervous smile.

"WHAT IS IT TALL HUMAN?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Frisk. I really appreciate your kindness. You really are pretty great!"

"AWWW! WHY THANK YOU HUMAN! AND OF COURSE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!"

"I'm glad we're friends Papyrus!"

Fay smiled warmly while Papyrus froze for a second before tears formed in his eyes. He started sputtering before running into the living room, screaming at Sans that he finally made a friend. Fay giggled at this and turned her attention to a rather sour Undyne.

"You may have fooled everyone else punk. But I know what you're playing at. I won't fall for you "innocent" act. You gonna attack, and when you do, I'll be there to take you down!"

"But... I don't want to attack anyone... If I did... you would all be dead already. So there's no-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YA PUNK?! I won't die from the likes of you, runt! I knew you were bad news!"

Not even giving Fay a chance to speak, Undyne lunged and gave a battle cry. In mild surprise, Fay stepped out of the way and ended up in the living room. Managing to keep herself from falling, Undyne turned to Fay and summoned a spear. Grinding her teeth, Fay crouched and readied to dodge. A thing she ended up doing quite a few times. Undyne was now in a blind rage and throwing spears left and right. Fay managed to evade every attack, but noticed that Undyne's aim was getting sloppy. It was actually kind of expected, seeing as no one really has been able to doge Undyne before so effectively. It must be frustrating having a weak human able to avoid her like this. Her honor and ego are destroyed.

Fay was actually contemplating if being hit would help or hinder the situation when a rouge spear flew past Fay. It was meant for Fay, but was hurtling straight towards a rather unsuspecting Sans. Without a second thought, Fay flung herself in front of Sans and blocked the spear. Instead of hitting the skeleton like it would have, it now was lodged into the floor by Fay's feet. Everything fell silent as the spear shook from the force it was thrown and then blocked. Fay was crouched and had her arms in front of her like a shield. The spear vanished and Fay quickly straightened her stance. Flashing Undyne a glare, Fay turned to Sans and quickly scooped him up. This seemed to snap the skeleton out of his shock as he struggled to free himself from the girls grasp. Despite holding him under his arms and lifting him above her to keep him off the ground, Fay managed to hold him effortlessly. It was odd seeing as Fay was the same height of Sans.

"woah... um... Fairy, put me down. no seriously, put me down."

"It's okay sweety, momma's got ya. I won't let you be hurt by a raunchy Betta splendens with an unhealthy interest in medieval lugged spears! Shh"

"Oh my god! Sans! Are you okay? I didn't mean to... I didn't..."

Fay stopped messing with Sans to look back over to Undyne. Her eyes narrowed as she held Sans a little closer in a protective manner, despite the skeleton's protest.

"God... Sans... I'm so sorry... I-"

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE SORRY! Do you have any idea what you could have done?! He has 1HP Undyne... ONE! You could have killed Sans Undyne! You're friends! Aren't you?! You almost... WHAT did I tell you about fighting in the house dammit?!"

Fay calmed herself by taking steady breaths and closing her eyes. Undyne ducked her head down in shame while everyone else was still slowly processing the situation. Letting out another breath, Fay hugged Sans to her chest like an over sized stuffed animal. Sans simply grunted in resentment and hung limply from Fay's arms. With things calming down a bit, Papyrus seemed to finally catch up with what just happened.

"OH MY GOSH! SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Without really waiting for a response, Papyrus leaped over to Fay and Sans. With a quick swoop, Pap picked up Sans and Fay. Though honestly, Fay was still hug-holding Sans herself. Holding the two in his arms, Papyrus hugged them tight and shed tears.

"bro, i'm fine. no _broken bones_ here."

"THANK GOODNESS!"

"Guys, really, I am so sorry..."

"it's alight Undyne. stuff happens, i don't have any _bones to pick_ with you."

"YEAH! AND AFTER ALL, NO ONE GOT HURT! OF COURSE WE FORGIVE YOU! YOU'RE OUR FRIEND AFTER ALL. NO BIGGIE!"

Undyne gave an apologetic smiled and rubber her arm. Fay stayed silent but smiled all the same. The only thing she was really upset over was the fact that Undyne was fighting in the house. The whole time, Frisk was silent, but now they walked over to Papyrus and stood close. They looked up at Fay with a shy smile.

"Thank you Fay."

"No problem. What good would I be if I couldn't protect you all?"

Frisk let out a silent laugh and beamed up at Fay. When they had seen the spear speeding towards Sans, they themself tried to block the attack. Though honestly, they probably would have just gotten hit instead of blocking. But they just weren't close enough or fast enough to help. With Frisk speaking up, the others turned their attention to Fay.

"YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY GRATEFUL THAT YOU SAVED MY BROTHER! YOU ARE VERY STRONG AND BRAVE HUMAN."

"huh, how'd ya do that without a weapon Fairy?"

"Hey punk... You're pretty strong if you can block my attack. And you did it to save someone, a friend of mine no less. I guess you're okay, for a human. Heh, you kinda remind me of Asgore. He's a big softy, but really strong."

"Um... Thanks Miss Undyne? So... Does this mean we don't have to fight anymore?"

"Pfft! Heck no! I wanna fight you even more now! But I don't want to take your soul anymore. So that's good, right?"

Undyne starts to laugh while Fay groans in exasperation. Frisk clapped at the fact that Undyne was now a friend and flashed Undyne a smile which she returned. Papyrus joined in on Undyne's laughing and Fay just hung her head in defeat. It seemed thing turned out perfectly.


	14. Cooking... How do?

After a few moments of laughter, Fay finally managed to get Pap to put her down. She in turn let go of Sans and retreated over to the couch. Leaning her head back, Fay closed her eyes and let out a breath. Everyone was still messing about and Frisk was introducing themself to Undyne. As expected, they were getting along fantastically. Smiling at this, Fay relaxed into her seat some and watched everyone interact. Humming to herself, the girl felt the seat next to her shift as a short skeleton sat himself down.

"they're getting along _swimmingly_..."

"Yeah, they are huh? That's one problem out of the way then. _Dodged a spear_ there huh?"

"heh, yep... hey Fairy. thanks... for savin' me back there..."

"Oh! Don't mention it. Like I said, what good would I be if I couldn't save you all?"

"why'd ya do it?"

"What did I just say about not mentioning it?! Ugh... I saved you 'cause everyone would be sad if you died... And I rather like ya, you're a good person... So stop moping about and go be with your friends!"

Sans looked at Fay through the corner of his eye sockets, and with a grunt got up and walked over to his bro. He told some sort of pun that got Frisk laughing and Pap screaming. Fay laughed at everyone but stayed seated.

"You know what it's like to lose the ones you love. So cherish these moments. They're what make everything worth it."

Fay received no answer to her comment, which was fine seeing as she hadn't meant for anyone to hear it. She continued to watch everyone from her seat as they enjoyed each other's company. It was all very cute and amusing to watch. As time passed, everyone started to calm down some.

"Huh, I never knew humans were so puny..."

"uh, that's probably cause they're just kids Undyne..."

"WHAT?! How did a little kid defea- Ugh, you know what? Whatever. Hey Papyrus. I just realized, we haven't done any training in a while. Since I'm here, we can do it now!"

"OH, YIPPIE! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME. HEY, WHY DON'T WE LET THE HUMANS JOIN US? AFTER ALL, WE'RE ALL FRIENDS NOW! THEN WE CAN ALL EAT TOGETHER!"

"I don't have a problem with that. Heh, you better be prepared squirts! You'll have to put all your heart into this cooking lesson! I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're kids, ya hear?"

Fay could only blink at the sudden change of events. She looked to Sans in slight hope of being denied the _privilege_ of cooking with Mighty Undyne and The Great Papyrus. But alas, her only hope was sound asleep in the middle of the floor. Scrunching up her nose, Fay looked over to find Frisk excited about the thought of cooking. Letting out an amused sigh, Fay got up and walked over to the kitchen with everyone.

"It would be an honor to cook with you both!"

Frisk nodded in agreement and started to roll up their sleeves. Fay did the same and adjusted her hat a bit to help keep her hair out of the way. Papyrus gathered all the cook ware while Undyne got the ingredients. Soon, the four were standing in front of a rather abundant setout of spaghetti makings. Undyne placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Alright, first up is the sauce! Take these tomatoes, and smash them into oblivion! DESTROY THEM!"

Frisk eagerly skipped up to the counter and started smashing the tomatoes with noticeably less force than Undyne, but they still managed to splatter the tomato all over the kitchen. Undyne yelled out in approval then looked over to Fay. Walking up to the counter, Fay stared at the tomato and narrowed her eyes. Raising her hand, Fay quickly brought it down and squashed the tomato much like she was trying to hit a mosquito.

"I can feel your passion! NYAAAH! Now, to the pasta!"

Undyne howled and moved on to the noodles. She didn't really give either of the humans a chance to do anything as she was soon adding things to the pot. Such as glue... and antifreeze...

"Um... Undyne... I don't think you should add that... Wait... Where the hell did you get _antifreeze_?! You don't even have cars down here! NO ONE EAT THIS IT'S POISON!"

"THAT'S VERY RUDE TALL HUMAN. JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THAT INGREDIENT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL THE FOOD POISON!"

"That's not-"

"STIR HARDER! More passion!"

Fay watched as Undyne started turning up the heat. The noodles sticking out of the pot caught on fire and soon the water started turning into steam. As a full out fire spread across the stove, Fay started to sing "Spear of Justice" like this was the best thing to watch ever. It totally was. Undyne and Papyrus were yelling in panic as they realized they were destroying the kitchen. Frisk looked terrified and backed away from the stove like it would explode any minute. Which it actually probably would. With a chuckle, Fay stepped in and turned off the gas. She used a large spoon and broke the flaming noodles so that they fell into what was left of the water in the pot. Using a damp dishcloth to smother any other stray flames, Fay turned to Undyne and Pap with a smile.

"I think it's done! Let's try it!"

Pulling out a plate, Fay served up some burnt yet ironically soggy noodles and picked some tomato off the wall to place on top. A strange smell wafted off the plate and a green gas could be visibly seen.

"Who's first?!"

Undyne and Papyrus looked at the spaghetti and oddly enough paled a bit. So even they had standards. Undyne started sweating and forcibly shoved Papyrus forward. He was chosen as tribute... May the odds ever be in your favor Papyrus... He held a shaky smile as he reached out and grabbed the plate. 

"NYEHEHE- I'M SURE THAT THIS WILL BE DELICIOUS! THOUGH I MUST ADMIT, IT'S NOT MY BEST..."

Everyone watched on in horror as Papyrus lifted a bite of food to his mouth. But right before he took a bite, a small white dog ran out from under the unnecessarily tall sink and knocked Pap to the ground. The spaghetti was now splattered across the floor. Despite having lost his spaghetti, Papyrus was crying in joy.

"OH THANK GOO- AHEM! I MEAN, HOW HORRIBLE! NOW WE HAVE TO THROW IT OUT. NYAHAHA! WE MIGHT AS WELL START ALL OVER AGAIN THEN!"

Before anyone could protest, not that they were going to, Papyrus dropped the pasta into the trash can. Frisk let out a sigh of relief, realizing that they dodged a pasta shaped bullet.

"Hey guys, you seem a little tired. You really put your all into that spaghetti. Here, how about you go take a break and I'll whip up some of my own spaghetti. Besides, I think a Mettaton special is going to start showing soon! Wouldn't want to miss that!"

Papyrus squealed at the mention of a Mettaton Special and quickly dragged Undyne into the living room. The TV was soon turned on and surely enough, a special was just starting. Frisk raised a brow at this and looked to Fay in curiosity.

"Sore wa himitsu desu~"

Fay winked and placed her pointer finger over her mouth in the universal 'quiet' motion. Frisk pouted a bit, but realizing that was all they were going to get out of the odd female, then went into the living room. With a closed eyed smile, Fay spun to face the kitchen and got down to work. While the food was actually cooking, like it was supposed to, Fay took the time to clean the kitchen. By the time the MettaSpecial was over, the kitchen was spotless and Fay was laying out the plates on the table for everyone.

" _Bone_ apatite! I hope it tastes okay... I haven't cooked in a long time..."

Everyone congregated into the kitchen and sat down. Upon seeing the food, everyone went silent and simply stared.

"TALL HUMAN... IT'S SO _BEAUTIFUL_!!!"


	15. Feed the Fay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special guest has suddenly appeared! Everyone welcome Mr. Harrington! He comes from the fanfiction series "Dreams of the Past and the Present" written by [tsukithewolf](http://archiveofourown.org/series/340456)! I have her full permission to use this cutie patootie, so with that in mind, go check her fanfiction out! You won't regret it! Go children! Feel the emotional angst and trauma this woman can create through words! No seriously, go love her... LOVE HER!!!

Fay blinked and looked at Pap with a blank face. Everyone else was still looking at the food is a sort of daze. Giving a nervous smile, Fay scratched her head.

"Um... Thanks? But I'm pretty sure food is meant to be eaten, not stared at... So... eat up guys..."

Papyrus looked back and forth between Fay and the spaghetti with puppy eyes. He was visibly conflicted about eating the pasta before him. Undyne however, had no problem with this and started shoving the food in her face. Frisk started to eat soon after, though they stopped after the first bite. A look of pure DETERMINATION overtook their face as they practically glowed and continued eating with a new found vigor. Papyrus joined in soon after and simply cried in joy as he ate. Fay face palmed at everyone's reactions and let out a slight groan under her breath. Slumping down into the seat between Frisk and Sans, Fay rested her head on the cold table.

"And _this_ is why I stopped cooking..."

Turning to look at the only one to have not touched their food yet, Fay let her crimson eyes land on Sans. He stared back at her from the corner of his eye sockets, though his posture was as relaxed as ever. Having made eye contact, Sans smirked and quickly took a bite of food, as if to mock Fay with it. Narrowing her eyes, Fay found the skeleton's grin fall a bit as he redirected his gaze to the pasta before him.

"uh, wow. this is actually p good..."

"I AGREE BROTHER! THIS IS EXPERTLY COOKED! GOOD JOB HUMAN."

Fay sighs but smiles in thanks. Hearing a fork being placed down on the table, Fay looks over to Frisk to find them staring at her.

"Ya want seconds my stille kind?"

Frisk frowns and shakes their head. Looking slightly upset, they pushed their plate of food towards Fay and stared pointedly at Fay.

"You should eat..."

"I'm _fine_ Frisk. What did I tell you about worrying about me, huh?"

Puffing up their cheeks and chest, Frisk shoved the plate closer to Fay's face in an attempt to get her to at least take a bite. Fay simply blocked the plate with her hand, making it clatter a bit. Doing this however quickly gained the others attention.

"what are ya up to kiddo?"

"Fay needs to eat."

"FAY HASN'T EATEN YET?! TALL HUMAN! THERE IS PLENTY OF SPAGHETTI TO GO AROUND! PLEASE EAT TOO!"

Papyrus and Frisk look down at Fay with worry. Blushing a bit, Fay pouted and sunk into her seat. Undyne seemed to catch on quickly and glared at the girl.

"Humans have to eat, punk! You made it, so eat some spaghetti!"

"Fairy... you should eat at least a little... it's been what, five days now?"

"HUMAN! I AM WORRI-"

Slamming her hands on the table, Fay shot up onto her feet and knocked over her chair.

"DON'T _worry_ about me! Don't you DARE worry about the likes of me!"

"calm down Fairy, just take a few bites to _humor_ us."

"...Fay..."

"SHUT UP! Take a damned hint and stop shoving that shit in my face!"

Scowling now, Fay darted her gaze between everyone at the table. Her outburst effectively silenced them, though now they were looking at her with obvious concern. Clenching her fists and closing her eyes tight, Fay spun on her heels and ran for the door. Sans was a step ahead and teleported in front of the door, effectively blocking Fay's path. With an almost feral hiss, Fay snapped her eyes open to show them glowing bright red. But before Sans could confirm what he saw, Fay ran towards the window and jumped out.

Sticking the landing, Fay wasted no time in running into the thick trees. The others were shocked by Fay's brash reaction, but quickly ran outside after her. Even with Undyne helping them, they quickly started to fall behind. The group soon lost sight of Fay and had to stop to catch their breath. Frisk started to shake and grabbed onto Sans' jacket. Looking down at the kid, Sans raised a brow and frowned when he noticed the child crying. Frisk was mumbling but all Sans could really make out was Fay's name and a handful of apologies. Narrowing his eyes, Sans patted the kids back and looked back into the trees. Undyne yelled out in frustration and kicked a nearby pile of snow. Papyrus was looking around meekly and lost his usual cheery demeanor.

"she tells us not to worry about her, then does this? common kid, let get you back inside. no need to catch a cold from Fairy's _cold shoulder_..."

Not even Papyrus groaned at Sans horrible pun as the small group started making their way back to the skelebro's house. Everyone held a somber expression, aside from sans who held his usual smile, though it was in anger. As everyone shuffled inside, they couldn't help but notice that everything was once again clean and that there were fresh helpings of spaghetti at the table. The chair Fay knocked over was upright and pushed in neatly. The window was miraculously fixed and there was no sign it was very broken. Papyrus walked over to the fresh steaming spaghetti with an odd look. Undyne looked at the seemingly untouched window in slight awe and poked it, half expecting it to shatter. Sans stood by the door, his eyes dark and smile slowly falling. But Frisk didn't notice any of this. No, their eyes were glued to a little plastic skeleton that was seated carefully on the table near the door. Walking over to the toy with shaky steps, Frisk reached out towards the toy. It was nothing more than a small plastic skeleton with a bow and top hat. It was stuck to a little pedestal with the word "spoopy" written in funny letters under it. As Frisk touched the toy, the skeleton did a little jig and started to light up, much like a night light.

A little note was partially hidden under the toys base. Frisk grabbed it with fumbling fingers and read a simple note. Their shaking calmed a bit, but their tears started falling faster.

"Sorry my stille kind. I'll be back soon. I left your buddy here to keep you company while I'm gone. I know you missed him. Don't blame yourself, okay? I'm the idiot that can't eat human food. - Fay"

Despite still crying, Frisk let out a strangled laugh and fell to their knees. Finding themself playing with their old toy, Frisk felt a presence behind them.

"what ya got there kiddo?"

Wiping their tears, Frisk grabbed the still dancing skeleton and turned to face Sans. With a smile, they showed Sans their favorite toy from back home. Back from the surface. It had no right to be here, but there it was, dancing for Frisk like an old friend trying to cheer them up.

"Mr. Harringtion!"


	16. Fay EATS?!

Holding out the toy with pride, Frisk wiped away a few tears with their sleeve. Sans stared blankly at the toy for a moment before a slight blue tinted his cheek bones. Averting his gaze, Sans laughed a bit and scratched the back of his skull.

"heh, wow kid. that sure is... uh... interesting..."

Wondering what was going on, Papyrus leaped over to Frisk and Sans with a slight smile. However, seeing Mr. Harringtion in Frisk's grasp, he let out a loud gasp and covered his blushing face.

"SANS! WHY DID YOU GIVE THE SMALL HUMAN SUCH A LEWD THING?! WHY IS IT _NAKED_?!"

"hey, _i_ didn't give it to 'em paps... don't look at me!"

"HUMAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A THING? WHERE DID IT COME FROM?"

Frowning now a bit, Frisk tilted their head to the side. They didn't really understand why the two skeletons were freaking out. That is, until they registered that Papyrus said Mr. Harrington was naked. Undyne made her way over to the trio and looked at the toy with a strange look.

"Mr. Harrington is... an old friend. A toy..."

"Who in their right mind would give a kid a "toy" like this? Tell me who gave it to ya kid! I need to knock some sense into their brainless head!"

Frisk flinched a bit when Undyne yelled and held the toy skeleton close to them. Shaking their head, Frisk tried to find the right words, but their voice just wouldn't work properly. Still shaking their head 'no', Frisk caught everyone by surprise when they pointed upward.

"UP? IT FELL ON YOU HUMAN?"

Frisk shook their head again and pointed straight up now. Sans' eyes almost sparked as he realized what Frisk meant.

"it's from the _surface_?"

Frisk nods excitedly, glad someone understood, though Sans seemed a little troubled by this. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sans looked at Frisk with a raised brow.

"how'd it get down here? i don't remember you having it before..."

"Fay!"

Frisk smiled as they said this, but quickly realized their mistake. Everyone was staring at Frisk now with strange looks. Sans' eyes darkened and his smile strained. Shrinking back a bit, Frisk held onto Mr. Harrington a little tighter.

"WOWWIE! THE TALL HUMAN MUST HAVE SOME DEEP POCKETS!"

"Doesn't that punk wear a dress though?"

" _WELL HIDDEN_ DEEP POCKETS?"

Sans kept silent as Papyrus and Undyne questioned just how Fay could have hidden the toy for so long. But Sans knew the answer. She went to the surface... She passed the barrier. The whole idea was impossible, but nothing else made any sense. Practically shrinking into themself, Frisk hugged their toy and attempted to sneak away from the group. They didn't get very far before Sans noticed them and grabbed their shoulder. A sudden chill ran up their back when Sans stared at them with dark eyes. Their tone was threatening and almost demeaning.

"hey frisk..."

The front door slams open, causing everyone to jump in shock. A dark aura chilled the room as a familiar "human" girl stood in the doorway.

"Remove your filthy phalanges from Frisk's shoulder unless you wish to have that arm vaporized Sans..."

Everyone froze and looked at Fay with wide eyes. While they were all shocked, Frisk managed to wiggle out of Sans grasp and run over to Fay to give her a hug. With Frisk no longer in imminent danger, Fay smiled down at them and ruffled their hair. After making sure Frisk's hair was messy, Fay handed them a small paper bag.

"So I just realized that I didn't make any clothes for Mr. H and that the others might find it a bit awkward. So I made a little suit for him! Though, I wasn't expecting Sans to get all _handsy_ with you while I was gone."

"HUMAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU SCARED US! AND WHY DID YOU SAY SUCH A THING? NOW FAY... I KNOW MY BROTHER CAN BE A LITTLE BAD AT TIMES, BUT IF HE HAD A REASON TO ACT THAT WAY... WELL, WE SHOULD AT LEAST HEAR HIM OUT!" 

Fay smiled at Papyrus, glad to hear him finally call her by her name. Sans however, wasn't smiling. This put Undyne on edge and caused her to glare at Fay suspiciously. Looking to his brother nervously, Papyrus fumbled with his gloves.

"where did you go Fairy?"

"To get some noms. Maybe if you all actually watch me eat, you'll leave me alone. Though I think you meant to ask about something else, right?"

Sans stayed silent and glared at Fay with dark eyes. Sighing, Fay pushed Frisk over to Papyrus and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a metallic plastic pouch, much like for a Capri-sun, though it was unmarked and had a straw built into the pouch. Frisk narrowed their eyes at the bag, trying to figure out where they've seen something like that before. But they just couldn't remember. Snapping the straw open, everyone could see that whatever was in the pouch was bright red. Narrowing his eye sockets, Sans watches Fay sip at the bag.

"what exactly _is_ that Fairy?"

"Um... Food?"

The pouch Fay was sipping at suddenly started glowing blue and zoomed over to Sans. His eye was glowing the same color as the pouch landed in his hand. Looking at the bag in his hand, Sans seemed to try to CHECK the item. All it would tell him is that it was called "Fay's food", would fully replenish HP, and was an odd red color. After staring at it for a long moment, Sans nervously brought the straw to his mouth.

"No! Wait! Don't-"

But Sans was already spitting out the red liquid he tried to ingest. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Sans stared wide eyed at the pouch before dropping it to the ground. The red liquid spilled to the ground as Sans turned a terrified gaze to Fay. A scowl quickly replaced his fear.

"what the _actual_ hell?! wait...is that-?"

"OH GOD IS THAT BLOOD?!"

Fay winced and recoiled a bit from the group. Averting her gaze, Fay gave a slight scowl and wouldn't look at anyone. Frisk picked up the bag off the ground only to throw it back down moments later.

"B-blood bag? Fay?"

"Frisk..."

Visibly shaken, Frisk shook their head and backed away. Sans hugged them tightly and wouldn't take his eyes off the purple haired female. Undyne was confused beyond words and Papyrus looked at Fay with worry.

"Heh, I told ya I can't eat normal food... Well... I'll just leave then... Pardon my intrusion."

With a quick movement, Fay swiped off her witch hat and gave everyone a bow. Her unnaturally pointed ears were now obvious, and even more so were the pair of pink flames floating at the top of her head. They were placed where one would imagine horns to reside though didn't actually connect to her.

"It was fun being with you while it lasted... Sorry I messed everything up... Good bye."

Without another word, Fay straightened up and walked out the front door. Sans was in shock, as was Undyne. Frisk was silent but held sad eyes. Papyrus on the other hand ran towards the door to follow after Fay.

"no pap! wait! don't-"

"FAY! SHE'S STILL OUR FRIEND GUYS! WE CAN'T LET HER LEAVE LIKE THIS!"

Looking back at everyone Papyrus waited a moment, hoping they all would come with him. But no one made any movement to do as such, so with a huff, Papyrus ran out the door and chased down his new friend.


	17. FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I don't really have an excuse, so please forgive me. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out quicker!

Papyrus continued to run through Snowdin, hoping to catch up to Fay. He was worried for his new friend and could only pray he went the right direction and didn't miss her completely. But he was determined to find her. Seeing a familiar flash or purple among the white of the snow, Papyrus called out.

"FAY!!! WAIT! PLEASE, AT LEAST HEAR ME OUT."

"Oh, Papyrus. Heh, Sans will get mad if you're with me~"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW. BUT I DO HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS TO ASK OF YOU."

"Ask away. This might be the last time you see me anyway."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE FAY!"

"I don't really think anyone will want to even see me again Pap. It'd be better if I just go."

"I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT! IF YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH, MAYBE I CAN REASON WITH THE OTHERS!"

Fay gave a sad smile but waited, giving Papyrus permission to do as he wanted. Realizing this, Papyrus grew serious but still had a caring and understanding aura.

"DO YOU KILL HUMANS TO GET THE BLOOD YOU... CONSUME?"

"Heh, of course not. Why would I do that?"

"AH-HA! THAT JUST MAKES THIS ALL THE EASIER! IS THERE A REASON WHY YOU CAN'T EAT FOOD AND ONLY DRINK BLOOD? ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?"

Fay giggles and shakes her head.

"Not by any means. If I eat any kind of food, I just get violently ill. It's actually rather concerning to watch. Not to mention that regular food gives me no nutritional value. I can only gain nutrition from life force, and I find that blood is the easiest thing mortal beings can part with. Anything else might kill them."

"A-ALRIGHT... SO THEN, WHAT ARE YOU?"

"That's actually a _really_ good question. There's not really a word for what I am honestly. I'm not a human, monster, demon, angel, or anything else you can think of. There is no other being like me in all of existence. I chose the name 'Fay' for myself, so I guess I'm simply just Fay. Heh, Fay the Fay."

Papyrus takes in what Fay said and seemed to give it deep thought. It was almost strange seeing the goofy skele-man be this serious.

"INTERESTING! HM... YOU SAY 'ALL OF EXISTENCE' LIKE THERE IS MORE THAN JUST ONE WORLD, IS THERE? AND YOU HONESTLY CARE ABOUT FRISK. YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM AT ALL, RIGHT? EVEN IF YOU NEEDED SOME BLOOD?"

"Heh, you're a sharp one Pap. And yes, there are. Not only do humans have proof of other planets, but I come from a completely different reality than your own. But I'll talk about this later. This is something your brother would be very interested in hearing. And of course I love Frisk! I would never hurt them, or any of you either! I wasn't lying when I said I rarely need to eat, only once a month or so. Longer if need be. And since I just ate earlier, I'm set for quite some time. I also have means of getting more without having to turn to Frisk."

"THIS IS TRUE! HE LOVES THAT SORT OF SCIENCEY STUFF! NYE HEH HEH! IT'S ALRIGHT HU-... FAY, I BELIEVE YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN CLEARLY TELL HOW MUCH OF A GOOD FRIEND YOU ARE! FEAR NOT! I SHALL CLEAR UP THIS MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"Aw~ Thank you Pap. You're a good friend too. But you really don't have to. I'm not worth it."

"NONSENSE! AS A FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT IS MY DUTY TO HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN. THIS WILL HARDLY BE A CHALLENGE FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME!"

Fay couldn't help but laugh as Papyrus spoke. Who could say 'no' to this precious cinnamon roll? No one! That's who. If you say otherwise you are a liar. I will fite you! Still laughing and shaking her head, Fay motioned for Papyrus to lead the way back to his home. With a triumphant smile, Papyrus grabbed Fay and once again held her like a sack of potatoes. Giggling to herself, Fay just kind of went limp and let the tall skele-friend carry her as he quickly marched back to the house.

Meanwhile, the others were standing in the most awkward of silences, waiting for anything to happen. Frisk felt horrible and was heavily debating running out to join Papyrus. Undyne was uncomfortable, kicking her foot while scowling to herself. Then there was Sans. His eyes were dark and held no light. His smile was obviously fake, and seemed like it would break at any moment. With his hands in his pockets, Sans just stared at the door like it was the reason Papyrus was gone. Surprisingly, Frisk was the one to break the silence.

"F-Fay left?"

"good riddance. she-"

"NO! Fay was a _good_ friend... Right?"

Sans looked at Frisk and couldn't bring himself to say anything to that sullen face. He wanted to scream that Fay was dangerous and a liar, but that would only make the kid cry. But he wasn't going to lie and say she was a great person either. Undyne kept strategically silent as she watched the interaction between the two smols before her.

"It's my fault..."

"in what way? _she's_ the one who-"

"I kept trying to make her eat... I pushed her..."

Again Sans found himself falling silent. Technically the kid was right, but that was no excuse for the way that girl acted... Though she was really only trying to protect herself. And she was nice to everyone else? No! That didn't matter! She was dangerous! As if finally realizing this, Sans' eyes widened and he shot his gaze to the door.

"papyrus... oh god..."

With speed that most monsters wouldn't even believe that Sans was capable of, the short skeleton dashed to the door. Just before reaching it, the door was slammed open to show none other than Papyrus standing there as proud and safe as ever. Sans let out a relived sigh and allowed his brother into the house. It wasn't until after his brother was in the middle of the living room that Sans, and everyone else, notice the guest held limp in his arms. Sans' relief quickly faded as he eyed the motionless "human". Frisk gave a gasp and ran over to Fay, despite questioning her only moments ago. That kid was too kind for their own good. Something Fay had said to Sans about Papyrus not too long ago.

"F-Fay?"

With shaking hands, Frisk poked at Fay's figure. As if a switch were pressed, Fay twitched and looked up at everyone with almost dull eyes. Noticing where she was, they quickly brightened, then grew nervous.

"Oh, um... Hi everyone. I-I guess I should apologize... Erm... Ya know what Pap? I changed my mind. Ima just go~"

"FEAR NOT FAY, REMEMBER! I'M HERE TO HELP YOU."

"That's nice and all but I wouldn't want to-"

"NONSENSE! NOW FAY, PLEASE RELAX WHILE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REMEDY YOUR BROKEN BONDS!"

Giving a nervous smile, Fay shrugged in agreement and slipped out of Pap's grip to stand on her feet. While most would be hiding behind Papyrus at this point, Fay stood in front of him, as if ready to take any blame, or attack, that might be thrown at him. The whole while, Sans was glaring at Fay in a blind rage. While he noticed her movements and actions, they didn't quite register in his mind.

"papyrus... step away from her..."

"NOW HOLD ON, SANS! I KNOW WHAT WE SAW WAS SHOCKING... BUT I HAVE TALKED WITH HER AND THINGS ARE FINE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE."

"pap, you don't know that. she could be lying!"

"Yeah Papyrus... I hate to say it, but I'm siding with your brother on this one. Why should we trust someone who DRINKS BLOOD?!"

"BROTHER, UNDYNE! I'M ASHAMED OF YOU... DIDN'T THE HUMAN THINK THE SAME THING? WHY SHOULD THEY TRUST US WHEN WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CAPTURE THEM?"

Papyrus turns his attention and smiled warmly to Frisk. They blush a bit ad avert their gaze. Undyne's resolve seemed to weaken, though she said nothing and held a scowl. Sans however seemed far from convinced. 

"THEY'VE TRUSTED US WHEN THEY HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE SCARED! AND EVERYONE CAN BE GOOD, IF THEY TRY HARD ENOUGH! FAY HAS SHOWN HOW GOOD SHE IS! SHE NEVER ONCE TURNED ON ANY OF US AND EVEN WENT TO SO FAR AS TO FOLLOW OUR COMMANDS. IF YOU TWO ARE STILL WORRIED ABOUT HER, THEN I VOLUNTEER TO BE HER GUARD. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN KEEP A WATCHFUL EYE ON HER!"

"b-but... she _lied_ to us pap!"

At this accusation, Fay bristled a little and finally joined the conversation. Frowning slightly, Fay threw her hands up in the air.

"On WHAT exactly?! What did I lie about?!"

"you're no human..."

"I never once _claimed_ to be... You all just assumed..."

" wha- then why didn't you correct us then?!"

"And tell you _what_ exactly? I'm not a monster... None of you have even seen me before. I'm definitely not a human, which makes me what? The only thing I lied about was being anorexic and having insomnia. Though it seems I was right to... Considering how you reacted to my real diet..."

At first, Fay's little rant started off with an annoyed tone. But as she went on, it turned more melancholic. Now hugging her arms to her chest, Fay avoided eye contact with everyone. The others fell silent as they thought on Fay's words. Undyne looked almost guilty and Frisk was starting to tear up. Sans was the only one with a straight face... Er, smile. Though his eye sockets were nothing but black, he still turned to face away from everyone in slight defeat. Undyne looked back and forth between Fay and Papyrus before speaking.

"Alright... Then... WHAT exactly _are_ you if you're not a human or a monster?!"

Papyrus was quick to answer a question he actually knew the answer to.

"SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW! SHE'S JUST FAY..."

"hmph... where does she even get her food? what happens if she gets hungry again, is she gonna use the kid as her own personal snack?

"SHE SAID THAT SHE ONLY NEEDS TO EAT ONCE A MONTH AND SHE WOULD NEVER HURT HER FRIENDS! SANS... I KNOW SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU. SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM EVERYONE..."

"papyrus-"

"BUT PLEASE... IF YOU CAN, COULD YOU AT LEAST TRUST ME ON _THIS_. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS YOU CAN BLAME ME FOR IT!"

"i would never blame ya pap... fine. she can stay, but you're not the only one keeping an eye socket on her, bro."

Despite feeling uneasy about the whole situation, Sans couldn't deny his brother when he looked like that. So with a half hearted attempt to lighten the mood, Sans winked at his bro. With the brightest smile Fay had ever seen, Papyrus sort of squealed in thanks then turned his attention to the walking sushi girl.

"UNDYNE?"

"UGH-FINE!!!! Just don't eat in front of me ya brat!"

Undyne crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from everyone. She was embarrassed and angry, but gratefully accepted Papyrus' trust in the strange girl. Fay smiled at everyone then quickly turned her attention to Frisk. Kneeling down to their height, Fay frowned and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for running away Frisk. Can you forgive me for being so selfish and weak?"

Frisk smiled to Fay and without a word launched into her arms. She was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I do NOT own **Undertale** This amazing piece of art game is owned by **Toby Fox**. I only own The Amazing Fay and her awesomeness.


End file.
